Non-Believer
by Cjethan21
Summary: Hisashi Midoriya, or more notably "All For One" has made a terrible mistake in his plan for One For All's eventual descent. He let his emotions get in the way of his goal. Now he tries to gain back what he has lost to the light. His son. Izuku Midoriya. (All for One Izuku)
1. Birthed From Darkness

The pitter-patter of the light drizzle covering the sky put a bitter-sweet smile on his face. He knew that this was so wrong on so many levels, morally, humanely, he shudders on the thought when he gets discovered. But that won't happen.

He's been careful, excruciatingly so. One step turned to two, then four, eight, sixteen. His pace quickened as his heart picked up the pace as well, his umbrella bumping into countless others.

Briskly pacing throughout the bustling street he makes his way towards downtown Kyoto. Oh how he wished to have a transportation quirk, he knew someone who had just that, but he would contact him later.

Hisashi Midoriya, the busy off-seas worker was finally coming back to his wife after a long 4 months on the job.

But it was just a lie.

A little white lie that he said, with enough charm and kind words, he managed to warp a woman into bearing his child.

His heir.

His successor.

The second generation of All For One.

If his calculations were correct, then this child, Izuku Midoriya, would have his quirk.

It would make the child his 18th attempt.

The others weren't so successful.

16 were disposed of.

The second one though, he smiled with glee.

It was almost there, but not exactly. The other child, a dark blond with hypnotically blue eyes, he couldn't even remember his name. The child was able to copy quirks, a very valuable quirk, though useless considering his own quirk.

But this time, he finally did it! And his genes were finally taking its course and overruling those other useless quirks his spouses had.

Strange, he might as well take care of his previous spouses by "disposing" them as well.

A smile adorned his face as he saw a small apartment on the other side of the street. _'Inko Midoriya'_ he thought with glee. If what he had gathered from her was correct, then Izuku would be a kind-hearted, pure hearted, and blissful child. Just the kind of personality that could be easily molded.

He checked his watch, more importantly, he checked the date. It would make this the child's 4th birthday.

Just on time

The average human manifests their quirk from 3 to four years in age. Hisashi gave him time, and god rewards those who are patient after all.

With his final step, he was in front of the minimal apartment. He sighed as he saw the raincloud shrouding the city slowly dissipate. A good sign, he assumed.

 ***knock***

 ***knock***

 ***knock***

He reviewed the past events in his mind as he heard the shuffling behind the apartment door.

The night he met Inko in that lonely summer night, she looked so beautiful that day.

He almost didn't want to use her as a vessel.

But he was getting desperate, so he swallowed up his earthly desires and carry out his plans.

It was the first time he managed to feel something other than hate towards this despicable world.

He smiled.

He might be the most dangerous criminal in the entirety of japan, but he too was only human.

That's why he needs an heir.

Someone without these wretched emotions, the damn things are only holding him back.

The door creaked, slowly opening Hisashi saw a glimpse of the dark forest-green beauty that had given birth to his heir.

"H-Hisashi-kun!" she squeeked out with a blush as she saw the tall man on the other side of the door.

"H-Has it already been 4 months? Hehehe..." An awkward chuckle escaped her mouth as she sheepishly rubbed the back of her head.

"Yes it has" Hisashi replied in his burly voice. "How are you? You haven't been worrying sick about me all these months, have you?" he asked back.

"Oh dear no!" Inko retorted back, "I've been taking care of Izuku... he's..." her voice started to trail off as she looked off to the side, she looked... guilty? Inko rubbed her arm in pure anxiousness as she remembered the things Izuku said to her.

"He's... He's been sad lately Hisashi-kun..." she added with a morose tone.

"What's happened?" he asked back, she winced at his harsh tone. Though she felt as she'd deserved it.

"He's been bullied Hisashi-kun" she stated with a few tears in her eyes trailing down her chin. "All of his classmates have manifested their quirks. He's the only one in class that's quirkless" she embraced her husband, crying tears of regret and guilt making his suit slightly damp.

The tall man hugged back, rubbing his hand on her back in comfort. He gave a hearty chuckle that confused his wife. "Then it is a good thing that I came then" he spoke.

Hisashi let go of the woman as he slowly walked upstairs, Inko following suit. "Izuku!" he called out as he knocked on his son's door. Inko was behind him, wiping some tears.

"This seems familiar, doesn't it?" Inko asked with a sniffle and a wet chuckle.

Ah yes, the day he announced that he would be working out of the country, Inko had locked herself in her room. Sobbing at her loss, she almost starved herself if it wasn't for Hisashi breaking in the door with his Flame-breath quirk.

But that was just another little white lie.

"Go away!... Please, please leave me alone..." a soft voice trailed off as he screamed back a reply. Hisashi slightly frowned while Inko looked back at her husband and the door blocking them from their son.

"Izuku..." Hisashi said while knocking once more... "It's me, I didn't forget this time... please, just open the door... son" speaking the last part like it was a foreign language, this was the first time he actually actively called Izuku his son. And it only took four years to correct.

"D-Dad?" a slightly muffled and wet voice asked behind the door. He could hear the muffled sniffles from where he was standing. Hisashi heard shuffling behind that hero decorated door, he was slightly unnerved when he realized that his son was a hero fanatic, but oh well. No vessel would truly be perfect.

The door clicked open as he laid his eyes on a puffy eyed boy with messy black hair adorned with green-highlights. The small boy had freckles, round green eyes, and was holding onto the doorknob for dear life.

All in all; the boy was almost a carbon copy of Hisashi, except for the freckles and all the green, the boy could almost pass off a clone of the man.

' _What I wouldn't give to have a quirk like that_ ' Hisashi mused to himself, well, the quirk did exist. But not quite up to the caliber that he wanted it to.

"Hello, Izuku-kun" the man said affectionately, yes. Out of all the subjects, Izuku was his favorite. And that might be due to the fact that he was the only one that came out successful. But he wasn't sure just yet. Sure he made some calculations during his planning, but he needed proof. He needed to test the child in case of the small 10% chance that he miscalculated.

He needed to bring him back to his base.

"DAD!" the boy yelled out to his father as he tackled him down with a fierce hug.

"Happy birthday son" he exclaimed, the boy wiped away his previous tears as he gave the man a big smile. "My, how you've grown." Hisashi stated as he carried izuku up onto his shoulders. "I can barely pick you up anymore!" he chuckled.

"Of course!" the small boy puffed out his chest on his father's shoulders. "I'm a big boy now!" he exclaimed. Inko gave a light-hearted giggle at the sidelines of the scene.

"That you are" the man said as he walked down the stairs, son on his shoulders and wife holding his hand. He did have his moments when he wasn't planning the downfall of his worst nemesis.

But that would have to wait for later.

For now though, the time was set for preparation. And he needed to play his cards right.

The black-haired man set his son down on the couch in the living room, he sat to the left while his son was in between him and his mother. He gave out a sigh, maybe he could just quit being a criminal and enjoy moments like this for as long as his natural life went about?

No.

He was too deep in, too far into the project to quit now.

There was already no turning back when he forced a quirk unto his brother.

He shook his head from his foolish mistakes. "Izuku..." he spoke. "How have you been? I haven't seen you in 4 months and the first thing I see is you bawling out into the door frame" he said with a playful chuckle. Izuku looked down in sadness, shifting uncomfortably under the adult's gaze.

Okay, maybe he didn't really pick the correct words to say.

"It's... it's been fine..." Izuku said, slightly slurring his words with his young and underdeveloped mouth. "My grades are good... good..." he spoke softer and softer.

"Izuku" Hisashi called out to the boy as the child shifted and turned his head back onto his father.

"Hey, how about we go out for some ice cream? Then I'll give you your gift" the man said with a big smile. Izuku's mood quickly picked up at the man's words.

"Really?" Izuku practically bounced on the couch as the couple shared a fair chuckle at the cute scene with their son.

Oh how it would hurt him to taint his son's innocence.

The thought made his smile falter for a moment.

Only a moment.

But he remembered something that a person said once to him as he watched their eyes dilute from losing their lives.

' _Ah, yes_ ' he remembered now.

It was his father, it was when the world first had quirks start spreading.

What a horrifying event...

"Use your gift son... please, free this world from all these monsters, these... these farces... I believe in you... grant a dying old fart his wish..." the last part the dying man said with a hollow chuckle.

"Hisashi-kun" he snapped out of his thoughts as Inko clapped a hand in front of his face to grab his attention. "We're going out to get the ice cream you promised, remember?" she asked, carrying a purse by her side as their son bounced on the balls of his feet with glee as he looked at his father with a smile.

"Ah yes, sorry Inko-chan. I spaced out a little, you know. Old men like to reminisce" the man said with a burly chuckle as he took the other hand of his son and the family started to walk out of the apartment. He really relished these moments.

Too bad they won't stay.

* * *

Problems, Problems, Problems.

He didn't have a gift for his son, what was he thinking when he spoke to the child?

Details, small missteps. Easily fixable, maybe, just maybe. He could make lemonade out of the lemons that he ungraciously provided for himself.

He took a glance at his son, licking a cone of soft-serve, all of them were eating ice cream. Well, he finished first.

Izuku was sloppily licking mint-chocolate, gross. ' _How can anyone stomach that horrid flavor?_ ' he mused to himself while taking a glance at Inko taking small bites of of her plain vanilla.

"Inko-chan" he spoke to her. The woman looked back at her husband.

"I'd like to take Izuku with me for a short weekend, think of it as a small vacation of sorts" he said with a smile. Inko openly stared at him as the boy picked up on what they were saying.

"Really dad?! I'm gonna stay with you for the weekend?" He asked, wiping some ice cream liquid from his face using his sleeve.

"But Hisashi, don't you work abroad?" she asked, taking glances back to Izuku and her husband.

"No worries Inko-chan, I'm not taking Izuku out of the country" he would if he could. "I'm just merely suggesting to take him out with his old man to take a tour of japan with." He said.

"R-Really?" Izuku asked, wide-eyed.

"W-well..." Inko took a glance at the boy, she hasn't seen him this happy In a while.

"Fine..." she spoke with a sigh as Izuku practically bounced up in excitement, Hisashi too gave a small smile at this.

"Excellent" Hisashi exclaimed with an accompanying sigh, so his plan finally comes into play.

"You two should go back to your apartment" Hisashi told them "I'll start packing, Inko-chan, you should help Izuku as well. I'll meet you two tomorrow" he said, giving his wife a quick peck on the lips and ruffling Izuku's hair as he made his way.

"Bye Dad!" Izuku waved back while the man briefly turned around and gave his won smile and wave. Inko picked Izuku up as he gave his finally bites onto the cone he'd been holding for a few minutes. She waved back slowly as Hisashi started going past their line of sight.

Inko gave a sigh, smiling softly at the child on her arms, "C'mon Izuku, let's head home and start packing."

"Oh OH! Can I bring my All Might action figure?" the child cheekily asked.

"Of course" she responded with a smile.

* * *

Hisashi hummed a cheerful tune as he passed through the Red-Light district deep within Hosu City, not the most preferable location for setting up a hideout. But definitely the least checked by any patrolling heroes.

He reached a bar, a simple, inconspicuous bar located in an alleyway with little bit of an underground theme woven around it.

Ah, yes. The first person that he needed to come in contact to.

He pulled out his phone, re-reading the article that got his attention to seek this certain individual.

"Deranged man with teleportation quirk transports the CEO of a large company to fall to his death right in front of his family and children" written in all caps and red.

The perfect getaway quirk was just a few steps in front of him.

He gave a quick breath before he knocked on the bar's door.

The bar was quite fittingly named "The Dark Side"

Was this poetic justice?

Before he could even hear shuffling, he heard a deep and slightly distorted voice reply. "LEAVE"

And inky black and violet portal started emerging beneath him. But before he could be totally consumed by the portal, he used one of his quirks to make his hand into a tentacle and pulled himself up towards a nearby building.

"Calm down, I'm just here to talk, to negotiate..." he added as the portal slowly closed by the door mat.

The door slowly opened to reveal a smoky figure with two slit-like; glowing eyes adorned by a formal dress suit.

Quite fitting for a bartender.

"Who are you?" he asked, narrowing the slits that he assumed was the man's eyes. Hisashi lowered himself as his arm slowly returned to that more of a human's arm.

"Please" with a charming smile and a hand to his heart, Hisashi bowed slightly at the man. "Call me All for One, or..." feeling a bit more reassured at his situation, he tried something more akin to a juxtaposition "Sensei..."

The black-mist man narrowed his eyes once more at the man before speaking in his polite-yet harrowing tone. "Fine... 'Sensei' What is it that you have come here to discuss about?" he asked.

"Ah yes, but first, wouldn't you like to give me a tour of your fine establishment?" Hisashi, or All for One asked.

He didn't actually know, most likely because there was no visuals signifying this. But, he could feel the man had raised his eyebrow at that request.

"Why though? Could we not discuss this out here on the porch?" the misty man asked.

"Of course, but part of my deal requires to see the inside of this lovely pub" he said with a sickly smile. Far too suspicious for a simple business man.

"Fine..." The bartender rolled his eyes, well Hisashi thought the man rolled his eyes. He was just judging it by how his slits slightly shifted.

They walked into a rustic and fairly simple bar, the man with the portal quirk walked behind the bar counter and cleared his throat as Hisashi, or All for One, sat parallel to the bartender.

"This Might be stereotypical but..." the mist man said with a cough, "what's your poison?" he asked as he gestured to the ensemble of liquors behind him.

Hisashi gave a hearty chuckle before replying. "Whiskey, if you have it" he said. The mist-man nodded before pouring the alcohol into a glass and adding ice.

"I personally prefer vodka myself, but that's just my niche pick" the man said with a shrug as he too poured himself a glass of alcohol with ice as he walked out of the counter and sat besides the black-haired man.

"So... to what do I owe the honor of you visiting my little establishment at this time of day?" the mist-man asked with a small sip of vodka.

"As I said, I came here to negotiate... for some events I wish to carry out" Hisashi said with an equal sip of his cup. "But before that, I need a name. I can't just call you 'mist man' in my thoughts now can I?" he asked with his charming smile.

"No, No you cannot" the transporter said with a deadpan expression on his misty face. "Kurogiri, call me Kurogiri..." he now announced his name.

"Black mist huh?..." Hisashi mused to himself out loud while rubbing his chin "Subtle..." he said with a smirk.

"You have your secrets 'Sensei', I have mine" Kurogiri stated with a shake of his head. "Now..." setting down his glass of Vodka, Kurogiri turned his attention to the man sitting besides him. "What is it that you oh so needed to discuss with me?" he asked.

"Well... let's just say that I... need transportation, especially considering the kind of 'occupation' that I have..." he replied, taking another sip of his alcohol filled drink.

He just needed the word "transportation" and he already knew what the man needed. "And... what would I be getting out of this little deal?" Kurogiri asked with a unseen raised eyebrow.

"Well..." All for One began, "you'd be getting the one thing that you've been craving for since that time you killed that CEO" he stated, Kurogiri tilted his head a bit in confusion as the man besides him chuckled.

"I can erase it, Kurogiri. The nightmares, the rage, the sadness, the doubt swimming in your head. And all it takes is for you..." All for one said, his smile growing more and more as he could see Kurogiri start considering the proposition. "To say yes"

"Maybe... Maybe..." The mist man said as he hung his head on his palm, taking a big swig out of the vodka besides him, drinking the whole glass in one sip. "This deal, it sounds too good to be true... tell me... is my quirk the only thing that you need?" he asked, looking directly into the man's raven black eyes. Seeing if he could find any shred of deception laced in with his silver tongue.

"Of course not" Hisashi chuckled heartily as he took another swig of whiskey, Kurogiri raised his head to meet eyes with the notorious Criminal. "Your intelligence, your ability to keep a leveled-head in some of the most dire situations is one of the most impressive things I've seen a man do." All For One commended with a smile. "And lastly..." he trailed off, Kurogiri perking up as he anticipating the last of his offer. "I need sanctuary, a small room would be lovely"

Kurogiri blinked. Twice. He took the bottle of vodka from across the counter before taking a BIG sip. The mist man hung his head on one of his arms that was resting on the counter. He held up a hand, signifying for the other man to shake it.

Oh how Hisashi's smile stretched from ear to ear.

"Excellent" he stated, satisfied at the mist man's response. Taking the misty hand, he shook vigorously as Kurogiri gestured with his head to a door besides the counter.

"Follow me, you needed sanctuary am I correct?" the black and purple mist man asked while Hisashi followed in suit.

He was lead to a short staircase leading to a small room with 3 barrels of what he could only assume was alcohol. "This was initially supposed to be a storage cell, but I never did get around to filling and organizing this room" Kurogiri stated with a rub to his nape.

"Wonderful" All for one stated, looking around the room and then back to Kurogiri. "This room is perfect." Kurogiri nodded as he lead the man back to the bar above.

"This meeting was good, it was... refreshing." Kurogiri stated as he lead Hisashi back out the porch.

"Are you sure that it isn't just the alcohol?" the black-haired man playfully asked with a chuckle. Kurogiri just shook his head as they exchanged farewells.

Everything was falling into place. A sickly smile settling onto his face as he paced through the street-light and neon lit night. Ah yes, he forgot he was in the rather scandalous part of the city.

* * *

Giving off a satisfied sigh, Hisashi drew a content breath as he walked through the street.

As he paced through the tokyo ward, Hisashi took a glance at the glorious orange color adorning his right peripheral vision.

That wasn't right.

It was 7pm, far too late for a sunset.

Hisashi shrugged, he might as well check the incident going on at northern section of Tokyo.

He trailed off seeing a burning building with crashing debris filling the night sky with sparks from the lit wood. The smoke was sizzling through the sky, covering the moon with sparks of orange and mists of black and gray.

' _Where are those useless heroes?_ ' he asked to himself. Rubbing his chin as he glanced at the burning building.

He could probably douse this whole building with a single swipe off his finger.

But that was just asking for trouble. Besides, he didn't really want attention to spark to himself.

But he thought this was strange. There was no heroes, even patrolling ones. No police, no police tape. And no one around the general vicinity. Was everyone already evacuated?

Hisashi scratched the back of his head as he turned around and make the exit before the heroes or police actually show up. But as he was about to take his leave, he was halted by the soft yet audible sobs of a young child.

He was lead to a filthy alleyway, seeing a small shadow of a kid crying his eyes out in the end of said alleyway.

Why was he the only one in the vicinity?

He approached the child, said kid tensed and curled up into a tighter ball of nerves than before. Hisashi could see the messy grayish-blue hair and the scarlet eyes glowing in the night.

"G-Go away! I-I'm a monster..." the child pleaded at the slowly approaching All for One.

"Calm down, shhh... I'm not here to hurt you" he began, crouching down to the child's height and raising his hands up to signify that he was going in peace. "And besides..." he smirked "The only monster I see tonight is probably in the mirror as we speak" he added.

The boy tilted his head in confusion, still being a small child he didn't really have much knowledge about the surrounding world.

"Are you alright child?" Hisashi asked, looking at the boy slightly relax at the man's presence. "You wouldn't happen to know what had happened to the burning building across the block, now would you?" he asked, brushing some dirt off of when he crouched down.

The child's eyes grew teary again, globs of tears threatened to spill once more. The child clutched whatever was in his hand tighter and tighter.

Hisashi's eyes twitched for a moment and wondered why he was so shit at talking to children.

"I-it's because of m-me..." he muttered, the tall man nodded signaling for him to continue with his story.

"I-... My father was cooking for me... I accidentally touched the g-gasoline tank... then-then-then everything blew up..." tear started to leak from his eyes, staining the cold concrete that he was wallowing in. "I killed him! I killed dad!" he cried out.

Hisashi consoled the child, much to his protest. From what he gathered, the child had a disintegration quirk. And that thing he was clutching?

Yeah, that was the hand he managed to salvage from the corpse of his father.

All for one had the strange feeling of disgust and intrigue mixed into one as he took a closer look at the child. He deduced that this mystery boy was around 4 or so years older than his own son. Well, 18th son.

"The heroes..." All for one began taking a glance at the child listening intently at his words "They never came... did they?" he asked.

The gray-haired boy shook his head as a gloomy tone accompanied his voice. "N-no, they didn't" he stated, wiping some mucus from his nose off with his sleeve.

"They're selfish... aren't they?" Hisashi asked. The boy tilted his head in confusion, the man repressed his instinct to sigh at the clueless child.

"They only come to save the day when it's beneficial for them. When they get acknowledged, like publicity stunts. Then leave people to die when their pockets don't get filled" he said, the boy blinking as if thinking through the information that he was given. The boy looked at the night sky, adorned by small sparks of orange from the burning building from across the street.

Then he saw it.

The rage the boy now expressed as he just realized that the so called 'Heroes' left him and his father for dead. "I hate them" he started... gritting his teeth as he unconsciously tightened the pinkyless grip on his father's hand.

"I"ll kill them! All of them!" he yelled into the night, All for one gave the biggest grin that he could muster up, he had added yet another (soon to be) powerful pawn to his little game.

"Now that you've seen the cancer of this society, what will you do with this information?" he asked, holding his hand out for the boy to grab. The child clutched onto it with vigor, carefully avoiding his pinky. He steeled his scarlet eyes as he met Hisashi's raven black eyes as well.

"Help me, help me wipe them out" he pleaded to the man. The black-haired man got an amused glint in his eyes as a smirk adorned his face.

"Very well then" he nodded as he took his hand back from the scarlet-eyed boy. "Call me All for One... or Sensei, if you will" Hisashi said to the boy as he nodded.

"I-I'm Shimura Tenko..." Hisashi resisted the urge to widen his eyes.

This... this child was related to one of his worst enemies.

Discarded, thrown away and ignored by the heroes.

This might be the best insult to those altruistic asses.

He was about to train one of HER relatives.

' _Nana Shimura_ ' he rehearsed in his head.

She would be rolling in her grave if she knew what was happening.

' _I hope you're watching from hell_ ' he thought to himself with a smirk on his face. ' _Because this child definitely will be raising hell when I'm done with him_ '


	2. Discoveries

Hisashi wiped his brow free of sweat as he hauled the last of his boxes into the small room beneath the "Dark Side" bar. The black-haired man climbed up the short flight of stairs while he took a peak at Kurogiri having a few words to what he could only assume was his alcohol supplier.

"I'll have the rest of the shipments here by next Friday boss!" the generic errand-boy looking lad saluted before leaving the bar. Kurogiri nodded in acknowledgment as he gazed back to Hisashi.

"I assume the transition here wasn't bothersome?" The black mist man asked, moving back towards Hisashi with his crate of assorted bottles of booze in tow.

"Eh, I didn't really have that much stuff to bring in…" Hisashi exclaimed with a sigh… "besides, I need more room for another resident I'm bringing in" he added.

"Anoth- Sensei, you didn't mention this part of the deal" Kurogiri questioned with a raised eyebrow. A scrutinizing gaze laid on Hisashi.

"Ah well, it was an impromptu meeting yesterday. Hmmm…" Hisashi hummed in thought after a moment of explaining himself. "Well, he won't really take up much space. Hmmm… I wonder how he's doing at the motel…"

Kurogiri sighed and rolled his eyes, this deal was getting more and more strenuous per second.

"Besides…" All for One started his explanation once more, "it's nothing that you can't handle" the black haired man stated with a sheepish grin.

"Somehow that doesn't ease my worries…" Kurogiri shot back with a deadpanned expression. Hisashi chuckled heartily as he made his way out the bar.

"Well, I need to actually get the small bundle of death" Hisashi spoke as he began walking out off the bar. "I'll be back in a few minutes" he added.

"A child?" Kurogiri asked, (imaginary) eyebrows raised at the little blurb. "You never mentioned bringing in a child" the mist man called out, dashing towards the exit. But when he peered out the door, All For One was already gone without a trace. Kurogiri clicked his tongue with annoyance before he closed the door to focus on another task rather than chasing after a troublesome man bringing in more problems than when he first started.

* * *

"Mom!" Izuku called out, almost tripping from running down the stairs so fast. "Mom, is it ready? Is it ready?" he asked. Visibly vibrating in excitement.

"Hang on Izuku-kun, it's almost done" Inko replied back with a smile on her face, she placed the last bit of meat on the lunch-box before she wrapped the lovingly made package in a small plastic bag. She gave Izuku a small kiss on the forehead before tucking in the small package in his little bag.

"Mom, what do you think dad and I will do?" the tiny boy asked, his head looking like a blur from shaking so much in anticipation

"Hmmm… I'm not so sure Izuku-kun" Inko hummed in thought. "But knowing Hisashi-kun, I know it's going to be fun" a warm smile adorned her face before she gave the tree-haired boy his lunch.

"Izuku-kun, please put your lunch in your bag, make sure it you don't shake it up so much. I don't really want you to come home smelling like eggs and meat" his mother warned with a soft giggle. The 4-year old boy pouted before complying, taking the small package and stuffing it in his small All Might themed Knapp-sack.

Inko looked at her boy and smiled her fond smile, he looked so much like Hisashi it was scary. But it was a good thing in her eyes, Izuku looked so cute, and she knew that he would become such a splendid man once he grows up, such kindness and a cute button-like face was such a hard thing to find these days. Izuku was practically a dead-on homogeneous mixture of Inko and Hisashi. Izuku got her personality and her cheerful nature. But he took most of his looks after his father, Izuku didn't really inherit Hisashi's "Lady Killer" like charm. But the boy's personality could more than make up for that. She has no idea on how Izuku managed to get green highlights on his hair though, it looked like he dyed it, but she knows for a fact that a 4 year old wouldn't know how to bleach their hair.

"Mom!" Izuku shouted in glee, Inko snapped out of her thoughts before she turned her head down to Izuku's height to look at the short boy.

"Uhmm… Yes Izuku?" she questioned.

"Do you think my quirk is gonna come?" Izuku questioned, a slightly softer tone than before. Inko blinked twice on the abruptness of the question at hand. One second he was a cheerful and excited boy, and another he hides most of his sadness and stares off to space too much. She gave the a boy a soft smile, then placed her hand on his shoulder before she spoke.

"Of course I do Izuku-kun" Inko said, kneeling down to give the boy a warm hug. "I know you'll get a quirk" She began. "I know you'll become a hero like you always say you do" Izuku's grip on her tightened slightly. "And I know you'll do amazing things when you grow older" she spoke, a large smile adorned her face when she pulled back from the hug to see her son smiling the brightest he could possibly smile.

"Thanks mom" Izuku told her, giving one last squeeze before launching himself towards the living room.

* * *

Kurogiri sighed an annoyed sigh, Hisashi just brought in what he could only describe as "The rattiest Child he has every laid his eyes on" in his bar. The Mist man took a glance at the child holding onto what's left of his fathers corpse. Gross.

"Black Man" the child began, Kurogiri's eye twitched at the nickname. "Can I touch it?" Young Shigaraki asked, pointing with his left hand and cradling his father's decaying hand in his right.

The Mist Man gave an exhausted sigh, "For the last time, _Brat_. You may _not_ touch me." Kurogiri said venomously, outside he looked pretty much stoic as usual. But underneath he was seething with boxed up fury. Oh how he wanted a destructive quirk, just to blow this little brat to kingdom come.

"But it looks cool…" the boy said, stroking the corpse's hand before he stole a glance back at Kurogiri's strange appearance. He could only imagine what it would feel like to be made out of mist.

The Bartender pinched his nose(?). This was going to be a very, VERY long day.

"Bu-" Before the young Tenko could even finish his sentence, the door opened up to Hisashi bringing in several food items and several items of varied clothing. He graciously took the food items and stored them within the small refrigerator behind the bars counter, Hisashi moved the pieces of clothing downstairs towards the room he acquired. Kurogiri's eyes were twitching the whole time in annoyance. Looks like this Bra- Hisashi's accomplice was going to become a common sight within the bar these days.

As soon as Hisashi appeared from the basement, Kurogiri spoke: "I did not know that this boy was going to become a permanent resident" the mist man spoke with an almost unnoticeable pang of venom in his voice.

But Hisashi picked it up as soon as he heard it.

He needed to be perceptive in things like this.

"Ah, well… that's alright, it'll get better after a while." The Man told the mistwalker with a sheepish expression on his face. He went up to young Shimura before he laid his hand on the boys shoulder. "Shimura-san, take a shower then go change to the clothes I got you" he spoke, the boy's head shot up as the young lad nodded quickly, Muttering a quick "Yes Sensei-sama" before dashing off upstairs to the bathroom.

Kurogiri's glowing yellow eye twitched for one last time.

"I don't remember telling you where the bathroom was" Kurogiri spoke, shooting a suspicious glance at the man before him. Hisashi shrugged his nonchalant shrug.

"Eh, I would've figured it out sooner or later." He replied back. The portal quirk user rolled his eyes(?), before he asked the black-haired man.

"When will pay start your side of the deal?" He asked, eyes narrowing towards All For One. The man before him lost all signs of playfulness before he took a seat in front of the bars counter. His arms resting on the counter table.

"We can start whenever you're ready, Kurogiri-san" Hisashi spoke with his foxily charming and deadly voice.

"How long will the process take?" He asked back.

"Just a few minutes, Give or take." Hisashi replied, shrugging confidently before he took a glance at Kurogiri.

The Mist man took a few seconds before his shoulders sagged, he really felt vulnerable when he spoke to this silver-tongued bastard. "Fine, let's get this over with." Hisashi nodded before he motioned Kurogiri to come closer. The Mist man almost did, but he had some concerns first.

"Are there any side effects? You know, after you erase some of my memories?" He asked, taking a glance at the very _VERY_ quick twitch in the mans smile.

"Nothing too harmful, occasional migraines, you know- the basic stuff" Hisashi replied back.

Kurogiri shook his head before he affirmed that he start the procedures. Hisashi was more than happy to begin.

The Black-haired man put his hands on both of Kurogiri's Temples(?) and a soft red light emitted from his hands.

Before he knew it, Hisashi was in Kurogiri's Mind.

"Looks…" Hisashi muttered as he looked at the place. It appeared to be a cozy mansion with several white doors within an almost endless corridor. "Uneventful…"

He hummed a soft and cheerful tune as he made his way past this endless corridor. This was gonna be a breeze. Bad memories are always easy to spot, no matter the caliber of the memory.

Mind walking was such a useful quirk. He could spot the black door amongst the clean doors. It looked malicious with murderous tones seeping through the gaps.

Ah, he had found one of them.

Hisashi walked up to the door, his right arm flaming white with the heavenly flames to cleanse this filthy atrocity. But before he could even begin to blast this memory into kingdom come, he heard a voice from the other side of the door.

"Please No! I-It's not what it looks like" a surprisingly feminine voice yelled out in desperation. Hisashi blinked, the flames on his arm dissipating as he turned the knob and took a peer into this Mist Man's Memory.

What he saw would make any man furious.

He saw what could very well be Kurogiri's wife or fiancé naked and in bed with another man.

From what he knew, this was Hiro Noyami, A wealthy and handsome CEO of an Electronics company. He had short blonde hair and a slightly more muscular build.

Hisashi could feel the pure murdering intent seeping off the Past version of Kurogiri as he took a glance besides him.

"I-I Can't Believe this!" the Mist man shouted, throwing the several framed pictures of himself and his fiancé/Wife.

"P-Please, I-I was gonna tell you sooner or later" The auburn-haired woman pleaded, absolute desperation filled her voice.

"Sooner or later!? SOONER OR LATER!? WE'VE BEEN TOGETHER FOR 3 YEARS AND YOU WERE GOING TO TELL ME SOONER OR LATER?!" Hisashi flinched after hearing Kurogiri explode, he never thought that he could become that angry.

"Hey, C'mon. If you really love her, then you'd let her have her happiness." Hiro said in a smug tone a confident shrug. Past Kurogiri and Hisashi's eyes narrowed dangerously at this mans exclamation. Was he mentally retarded? Taunting a man with a quirk that could easily make _Literally_ everything he loves disappear.

"AND YOU!" Kurogiri added, pointing his finger at the man with his idiotically confident expression. "You watch yourself now" A medium sized portal of black and purple emerged from beneath Kurogiri, making him sink slowly into the ground.

"I hope you're happy with what you did." His head was almost through the ground, his glowing yellow eyes threatening to kill the man. "For it might as well be the last thing you do" he whispered dangerously.

Hisashi was blown out the room, the black door shutting with a loud thud. He wiped the sweat off his brow, he never knew that it was going to be THIS bad. His hand ignited once more with the white flames of purity, and with one graceful swipe. The door was no more.

He dusted himself off before he moved towards even more malicious intent filling the air. It was like a beacon for bad memories, he just followed that when he had his clients. As he walked by, Kurogiri's story was making more and more sense.

Hell, even he would do something crazy like that if he was in that situation.

But he can't really say that out loud, he would be a hypocrite.

Considering he has 28 children.

All hailing from different mothers.

Hisashi shook his head, he need not remember those little details.

He took one last step, and laid his eyes upon a dark violet door, the dark aura practically visible from the mahogany slab. Was it mahogany?

He shook his head once more as he heard a quick yet dark chuckle emit from the opposite side of the door. Hisashi opened it.

It was Kurogiri, seating in from of several screens showing off live CCTV footage from several places. The floor was littered with dead bodies that were slowly being transported to who knows where. Hisashi laid his eyes upon a small notebook by Kurogiri's side.

It was Hiro Noyami's work schedule.

He then turned his eyes towards a screen when he heard the familiar voice of Kurogiri's unfaithful wife. "Kids, w-we're leaving. It isn't safe here anymore." The voice was hitched, fresh from either screaming or crying.

"Mommy? Where are we going?" a girl, no older than 10 asked. The woman picked up the 4 year old boy as she picked up a few large bags, her eldest daughter helping her as well.

"Far away sweetie, Mommy… Mommy has done something bad…" he eyes were starting to tear up again. "And it's not safe here anymore because of Mommy, I-I'm sorry sweetie" she cried, the red-brunette woman couldn't even wipe off her tears with how much luggage she was carrying.

Hisashi spotted Kurogiri take a shot of alcohol before he turned his head towards another screen. It was that Bastard Noyami.

"What? No, not really. I'm not too sure, security has been lax recently, I can't even take a shit without feeling insecure." He spoke on a phone, Past Kurogiri took another shot.

"Serves you right" The mist man spoke before he took another glance at his unfaithful wife. Past Kurogiri took a long breath as he closed his eyes in concentration. Hisashi looked at the scene in intrigue.

Slowly but surely, he saw a small black portal emerge underneath the electronics CEO, Kurogiri's eyes shot open as the portal grew instantaneously underneath Noyami. The blond man slipped underneath effortlessly as another camera captured the man fall off at what could very well be skyscraper height .

Hisashi watched with disgusted interest as the camera panned down as the man fell to his death.

Hiro fell down with a large and bloody splat, and worst of all.

He managed to fall right in front of Kurogiri's Wife and her children.

Kurogiri watched with curt interest as he saw the horrified expression that wench showed once she saw the scene.

Absolute terror and fear.

The kids were crying, shivering with fear. Kurogiri's eyes crinkled up into what Hisashi could only imagine was a sick smile.

Boy, Kurogiri is a fucked up person.

' _It's always the polite ones_ ' Hisashi thought with a sigh as he heard another door slam open.

"JPD! You're under arrest! Put your hands up and don't try and use your quirk" All for Ones eyebrow raised up in surprise. Was this not enough to elicit Hero attention?

"You are too late" Kurogiri began, his mist around his face and hands expanding and starting to cover the room. "I have already done what was needed to be done" and with that, his black mist consumed the entire room, the mist left as fast as it came, and Kurogiri was gone.

The room once more launched Hisashi out, with a large bang from the door shutting so violently and suddenly.

All for One sighed and shook his head. Now he knew what Kurogiri meant when he said that he had some "Bad Memories".

His hand sparked with white flames as he purged the room. And with that, he felt the air around him soften, it looked like his job was done for.

But of course.

He wouldn't just leave without getting some benefits of himself.

The burnt area that used to be a memory was a perfect place to put… an artificial one.

Hisahi brought his hand up, it glowed in a sickly greenish-blue hue.

The blank and burnt area was replaced by a metal door with chains and locked to keep it in place.

Hisashi smiled as he brought his hand down.

Now Kurogiri was undoubtedly loyal to him.

Even if it costs him his life.

Hisashi hummed a cheerful tune as he walked for a while, nonchalantly placing a spring in his step as he snapped his fingers to exit Kurogiri's Mindscape.

* * *

Hisashi's world broke like a mirror, the shards becoming the reality he knew. Kurogiri woke up with a dizzy grunt.

"W-Who are you again?" the mist man asked, his eyes widening and squinting, readjusting themselves to the light.

"All for One…" Hisashi replied. Immediately, Kurogiri sat up straight. Absolute fear and respect was displayed on his misty face as he took a glance towards the man.

"O-Of course Sensei, H-How could I forget you?" he asked, fearing for his own life as he watched the man get off his seat.

"Kurogiri" Hisashi Began, said mist-man's attention perked up as sensei commanded.

"Transport me to downtown Kyoto, near the residential estate." He commanded.

"As you wish Sensei" Kurogiri put a hand on his heart as he gave a short bow before a portal emerged underneath Hisashi. And with that, All for One was gone.

A few wet steps were heard before Kurogiri looked towards a newly dressed Shimura. His feet were still wet, but other than that the boy looked relatively clean.

"I take the bath was nice, Shimura-sama?" Kurogiri asked with a polite tone.

Said gray-haired boy's eyebrow raised. When did he become so polite?

And more importantly, when did this mist-man stop calling him Brat?

"It was fine" Tenko replied in his raspy tone, stroking his fathers hand in his own grasp. "Oh, and Black-man?" the boy asked, Kurogiri perked up at the his mention.

"Don't call me with all that formal stuff… it doesn't suit me…" Tenko added, his wet hair hiding his red pupils.

"Of course… Shimura-san"

* * *

Hisashi was thankful to Kurogiri that he managed to transport him in one of the hidden alleyways rather than in the middle of the road.

"Illegal quirk use" and all that idiotic garbage. Rules set so that the people can't see that they don't need heroes to stop the crimes and atrocities plaguing this world.

They just need to unite.

But these sheep are hard to move, especially when you're a wolf amongst prey. The worst part is the fact that others are so called "Wolves" as well, but they hurt with no purpose other than sating their twisted desires.

Unnecessary violence is atrocious, and Hisashi fully agrees that those individuals need to be properly lynched.

 _Villains._

Not a word he would actively call himself, but that's what most people would use to describe him.

He prefers the term… _Idealist_. A much more mellow term compared to the deeds and acts he's done through the years.

And his ideal is to renew the world and show them a new light. These heroes have overstayed their welcome, and most are abusing the populaces kindness.

Now, some might say that Hisashi's ideals might seem far fetched.

But they haven't even begun to scratch the surface of what All for One is capable of.

All For One

At first, when quirks started popping up. He thought it was a plague. A plague diseasing people and giving them demonic strengths.

He thought his "Gift" was a way that Kami told him that he was going to be the one to heal this world.

The cure.

Kami's knight, to purge the world's sickness using it's own disease.

But He was wrong.

This power.

This Quirk.

These Quirks surrounding him, they were gifts from above.

And he just so happened to have the best Quirk to gain more gifts.

It was so easy.

So simple.

Like stealing candy from a baby.

But… with childish deeds, comes the intervention… from others…

His… Brother was a troublesome one.

Opposing his ideals, jealous that he never manifested a quirk.

At first, it was just suggestions, mere conversations about moral compass and whatnot.

Then it spanned to full out arguments, rage filled words and venom laced lexicons tossed around a battlefield that was called home.

He was just jealous, jealous that he never had gotten a quirk.

Right?

So, Hisashi searched. And searched. And searched. For a way to pass the happiness. It took him years to find a solution.

Oh how ignorant he was back then

The answer, it was staring him right in the eye…

Whenever he looked at the mirror.

Of course! His quirk, his _**OWN**_ quirk.

The ability to take, and the ability to give.

So, he gave his brother what he always wanted his whole life.

A quirk.

Surely this would stop all this unnecessary violence and anger.

Right?

 _ **Right?**_

 _ **But NO!**_

His Brother.

No.

This person kept getting in his way!

It was infuriating.

So, he put an end to it.

But no.

It was never that simple.

His brother, the pest, had a quirk all along.

A very… _Subtle_ quirk.

The ability to pass down his quirk with DNA.

And now, that gift he gave him. It was being passed around like a joint in a frat party.

Contrary to what others initially thought, Hisashi did _INDEED_ care about his younger brother. If not just a little bit.

But they were desecrating his memory.

It was absolutely _**INFURIATING**_ to watch.

It was _**HIS**_ gift!

No one should ever have it!

They're DISRESPECTING HIS LOSS!

Every time he struck them down, another _ **PEST**_ , another _**INSULT**_ , _**ANOTHER NUISANCE REPLACED THE LAST**_

It made Hisashi absolutely _livid_.

He was going to put an end to it one way or another. But he has but one mind, and that one mind cannot think of everything.

So he asked, from other… _Idealists_.

And they answered.

"Give them a taste of their own medicine. Use what was once their strength, against them. Show them that there is no escape from the cold hands of death…"

And so he did.

They passed around _**His**_ quirk.

So now Hisashi will pass down his own.

And every single other quirk that he had collected.

Into one.

Single.

 _ **Perfect.**_

Vessel.

Izuku Midoriya.

The only child he had calculated to have the highest chance of inheriting his, or a slight variation of his own quirk.

Using Mendel's simple laws of heredity landed him to the conclusion that Izuku had more than just a chance that he'd get All for One.

But, of course. It never hurt to make sure.

So here he was, walking his way towards one of his spouses homes to take the boy and run a few tests.

He had a fucking blast with his own quirk.

He can only imagine what fun his son will have once he masters All for One's fundamentals.

* * *

Hisashi was out of his thoughts and right in front of Inko's apartment once more. He knocked, and waited for his perfect vessel to arrive.

"Coming!" a squeaky and youthful voice responded in a yell.

All for One waited for a few moments before the sight of his spouse carrying his future successor greeted him.

"Hello again Inko, Izuku-kun" Hisashi greeted, to which he was replied with a bright smile and a kiss on the cheek.

"Take care of him, Hisashi-kun" Inko told him, finally setting the boy down to stand on his own two feet.

"Are you ready to go out with your old man, Izuku?" Hisashi asked, looking at the excited boy nod his head with the intensity of a jackhammer.

"Excited as always I see" the man spoke in a playful tone garnished by a hearty chuckle, he carried Izuku piggy-back style before heading off towards the nether region of Kyoto city.

One of his bases was deep within Kyoto's shopping district. Fanning far closer towards the flea markets and black markets to avoid the law and overstepping heroes patrolling the city. A simple tactic he uses when setting up bases, picking locations rarely/if not haphazardly patrolled by heroes and policemen.

"So dad, where are we going?" Izuku asked, slowly kicking his legs forwards and back on Hisashi's shoulders while they walked through the city.

"We're going to have a little test first before I give you your gift." He replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

Izuku tilted his head in confusion before replying. "Huh? What kind of test dad?"

"Oh, well… a quirk inheritance test…" He replied.

Quirk? Izuku was all about quirks, but… he didn't have one, so what was this whole quirk inheritance test about.

"Uhh… wh-what's it about?" the green-haired boy questioned on Hisashi's shoulders.

The man hummed for a moment before replying. "It's a kind of test that finds out from which parent you get the most quirk traits from. And whether you even have a quirk or not." Hisashi started. "It's like a better version of a Quirk occurrence test." Izuku had no Idea what he was talking about, but the boy nodded in faux understanding just to impress his father.

They arrived towards a large and gray building, vines surrounded foundation and the majority of the walls. The whole area around them looked like an abandoned construction site, save for the fact that the buildings were actually wrecked instead of abandoned projects.

"Wh-where are we dad?" the boy asked, spooked by the ghostly appearance of the surroundings. He hid his face behind his father's mess of a black hairdo. The man chuckled deeply before replying.

"Don't worry Izuku, I'm here. No one here is dumb enough to try anything while I'm here…" he said, making the child slightly stir on his back.

Hisashi unlocked the door with one hand, slightly fumbling around while trying to have Izuku stay on his back. He opened the door to reveal a medium sized room, filled with tubes and several beeping and motorized machines humming in rhythm underneath the blanket of darkness that surrounded the room.

"Dad… this room is scary…" Izuku told him, Hisashi put the boy down. To which Izuku quickly hid behind his fathers leg, the man flipped the switch and the lights flooded the room.

"Don't be scared Izuku, it'll be over soon" Hisashi poke out softly, just to appease the child. The black-haired man set his son down on a large cushioned chair, he placed the boy's hero-themed bag on an adjacent table.

Hisashi flipped a switch on the machine besides Izuku, it hummed as lights came off the small LEDs in the device. The screen that was attached lit up to life with words Izuku could not understand.

The boy tilted his head in confusion as his father tumbled around a drawer and took out an unidentified object that he hid quickly.

"Izuku…" The freckled man called out, making his way closer towards his son. "Quirks… are strange things, sometimes unexplainable sources of health, power, or even… Death. Tell me son, if you had a quirk; Any quirk, one that you would have with no regrets whatsoever. What would it be?" his father asked, the boy tilted his head in confusion before bringing up a finger on his chin to ponder the question.

What would be a good quirk?

Super strength?

Fire manipulation?

Frost manipulation?

Telekinesis?

Super speed?

Gravity control?

All of these sound way too good to be passed up.

So, what _WOULD_ be the best quirk?

The boy hummed to himself as his father waited patiently for his answer. His mind drifting in and out of his imaginative trances that he usually partakes in.

Then it hit him.

The way where he can't waste all these wonderful and bizarre powers surrounding him.

"I-I think I know…" the boy answered, putting his hand down and squinting his eyes in thought.

"Ho, really? What is it then, Izuku?" the man asked in intrigue.

"Uhh… A quirk that could copy other quirks I guess? Or maybe a quirk that can make other quirks" Izuku responded with uncertainty.

Hisashi smiled with the up most ecstasy, this child.

Gave the exact answer he was looking for.

This boy.

Was going to be a fucking riot.

"Interesting…" Hisashi began, a wicked smile creeping up his mouth with every second that passed with the slightly awkward silence.

"It just so happens that I have that exact same quirk that you're looking for." He added, his smile on full blast.

Izuku's mouth hung open. The boy was surprised, shocked, flabbergasted that his own father had what he could only imagine in his wildest dreams. "R-R-Really?" the boy managed to splutter our, his mind on overdrive on the possibilities about how many quirks his dad managed to get.

"Of course" All for One spoke, pure pride evident in his tone of voice. "And there's a big chance… that you have it too" the boys head was starting to go woozy with the fact that he might get the BEST QUIRK that his little mind can think of. Izuku downright almost fainted at that fact, Hisashi took that opportunity to take the syringe that he had been hiding from the little boy to make a small puncture on his sons finger. A quick squeak of pain alerted that Izuku was back up and running. Hisashi took the other syringe and also extracted a small amount of his own blood. The man dripped the amount of blood he took from both Izuku and himself into a slot within the machine next to the child, it hummed in it's gears. The screen that was once blank with static took on completely black background with the word "Processing" and a little percentage running very slowly right next to it.

This was going to take a while.

Eh, might as well tell the kid on how the quirk works.

"All For One… the ability to take quirks for one's self, and the ability to give others said acquired quirks." The man spoke his son's ears glued to the information. "All for One can also combine obtained quirks… using two is easy enough, but combining three or more can potentially hurt the user. I know, I've tried it myself…" Hisashi gave a meek chuckle and a sheepish rub on the back of his neck towards that small tidbit of embarrassing info.

"How's it feel dad?" Izuku suddenly asked, Hisashi raised his eyebrow at the abruptness of the question. "Y'know, having all those quirks in ya and stuff…" The boy clarified.

What did it feel like, actually?

It certainly felt good, to have more power in one hand compared to the majority of people. But Hisashi doubts that Izuku would be satisfied with a one word answer.

What _**DID**_ it feel like?

It felt… addicting. Taking quirks made him feel _**powerful**_.

It made him feel like a god amongst men.

A dragon surrounded by ants.

It's an amazing feeling.

"It feels…" Izuku leaned in his seat, waiting for the man's answer.

 ***BEEEP***

The machine blared a noise, interrupting Hisashi from his speech. Izuku felt a bit disappointed that he didn't hear the answer as he took a glance at his father moving to view the machine. He could always ask again, but he didn't want to be annoying.

Hisashi let his wicked grin creep up his face once more. There it was, written in all green.

" **POSITIVE MATCH"**

Hallelujah, his son did _**INDEED**_ have his quirk. The boy looked at the smiling man nervously, "D-Did it work?" the boy asked meekly.

"Yes" Hisashi said with the brightest smile he could muster up. "You have All for One… You are the second person to ever have this quirk." Izuku's eyes rolled back up into his head as he succumbed to the cold darkness that was unconsciousness.

Wow, his boy was really easy to faint.

The man chuckled before he walked towards the corner of the room and pulled out something from the drawer.

It was a mask.

A mask he used in his hay days as a criminal. The man smiled reminiscing the olden days when quirks were still just popping up.

A Black Oni Half-mask, with golden teeth decorating it's hollow mouth. The mask was designed so that the user would hide his face without hindering sight, so it only covered the face from the nose down.

It was a little too big for Izuku now, but Hisashi is sure that the boy would grow naturally into the mask.

A fitting gift if this child was truly going to continue his legacy.

A low gurgle signaled that the boy was already awake. Hisashi quickly strutted his way towards the groggy boy slowly recovering from his early night night.

"What…What happened?" the boy groaned, scratching the back off his head while he looked around the establishment.

"You passed out after you discovered that you have a quirk" Hisashi explained, the mask he plans on giving Izuku as a birthday gift behind his back. Izuku's head was feeling woozy at this point, Hisashi just sighed and with an eye-roll he tossed the mask he took out towards the boy.

"Happy Birthday Izuku" the man spoke warmly with a cheerful smile. Izuku looked towards the object with intrigue, the boys eyes lit up with all the quality he spotted on the medium-sized mask. It was a plain black-half oni mask made of steel and painted with ceramic paint to make it have a better feel, it was more on the weighty side of things too. It felt really heavy duty with the coldness of the steel making his hand shiver with the coolness of the item.

"Do you like it?" Hisashi asked, Izuku snapped his head towards the tall man before he began to speak once more. "Ah, I used that mask when I was in my prime back in the day, not that I'm saying I'm old now but… I was way stronger back then, that mask that you hold, it was my favorite from the numerous others." Hisashi spoke a tinge of nostalgia lacing his voice. Izuku looked back at the mask with teary eyes before hugging it with full force, the leather straps swaying with how Izuku squirmed a bit with all the hugging on the mask.

"I-I love it… D-Dad, thank you so much" the boy spoke, stammering with all the tears and snot running down from his face. The boy moved the mask delicately to the side before launching himself at his father. "Thank you! Thank you dad!" He bawled out onto his father. The man smiled warmly as he stroked his child's hair. This child truly was a gift to his dark world, ah, he might even stop pursuing to stop all this madness to stay with him.

Oh well. Nothing can be this perfect.

He already did the dirty deed and it was only a matter of time before his sins were to come back blasting against him.

Might as well find someone to fill in his shoes.

Someone to finally stop One for All, and everyone who managed to scavange it.

Someone to finally snuff out that torch, someone who can be 100-times better than himself in his glory days.

Someone better than him.

 _In every shape._

 _Way._

 _ **Or form.**_

"That is not the only thing that you will be receiving today, Izuku-kun" Hisashi spoke out, wiping some snot and tears off his suit. Izuku sniffled before doing the same, wiping the mucus and tears from his face ,the boy looked towards the man.

Hisashi's hand glowed an unnerving crimson, black and violet rimming the light emitted from his hand as he pulled it up.

"Since you naturally have all for one, the quirk transfer will be much more simpler and will take little to no effort. But since I wouldn't want you to be taking out any… dangerous quirks, I have willed one appropriate for someone your age to haphazardly use." Hisashi explained.

"But first" Hisashi reeled his hand back, a stern expression in his face as he spoke. "You should keep you quirk a secret for the most part, I don't want to hear that you've been flaunting around your quirk like a new toy, Izuku." He said, Izuku winced at the man's tone before nodding dumbly and furiously. "Good" Hisashi brought back his hand to the boy's level as Izuku slowly made his hand creep onto the man.

"Grasp my hand, son. Feel the desire to pull. That subconscious greed within you to take every single last drop that you can, the thirst for power. Accept it, let it consume you. Feel it flow through your veins, let it move freely within your body. Don't be afraid of it son, allow it to do what it wants to do" Hisashi pressed on, the boy taking his hand.

Izuku shut his eyes closed in concentration, he could feel it. The **DESIRE** right on the tip of his mind. It… it feels cold, and scary, it made him feel paranoid. What was this feeling?

Was he… afraid of taking the quirk?

Was he not good enough for this grace?

No, it was there! The **WANT** , the **GREED**. He could feel it tugging at his heart, pushing him to take the quirk.

And so he did.

It was a rush, an adrenaline rush.

 _Pure ecstasy._

 _ **Cloud nine.**_

It felt good, the boy's hand glowed a sickly bluish-green before it faded away, Hisashi felt that the quirk he was offering had vanished from his library of numerous other quirks. The man's smile reached ear to ear.

Izuku opened his eyes, nervous that he might've failed, and possibly disappointed his father. But he saw the man smiling proudly at his son.

"You did it Izuku-kun" he said with a smile, The bush-haired boy replied with his own bright grin.

"The quirk I gave you, a simple one really. A utility quirk: I think it was called…" Hisashi hummed in thought while Izuku waited for the name in anticipation.

"Night walker…" Hisashi finished, the boy tilted his head in confusion; a signal for All for one to explain.

"Night Walker, it stealths the user in dark areas while granting the user superb vision in said dark places." He explained.

"That's so cool!" Izuku Bounced up, hugging his father once more in absolute joy.

"You're welcome, and… Happy Birthday, again hehehe…" Hisashi gave off a hearty chuckle seeing his son bounce up and down, listing the uses for his newfound quirk.

But wait, there was a problem.

How in the hell was he going to use it?

The boy turned to his father with a curios licked face looking back at him. The man sighed as he took in the hidden message.

"You feel the need to be hidden, and then, let the darkness consume you. Muttering or whispering the name usually helps. At least, in my case that is…" Hisashi droned on, muttering incoherently on his previous experiences regarding that particular quirk.

Izuku smiled warmly at the man's muttering.

"Ah, sorry. I'm probably boring you, how about we take a trip around the city?"

* * *

Yesterday was objectively the best day he's ever had in his whole entire life! Izuku sighed contently as he took a peak towards the black oni-half mask proudly displayed amongst the numerous All Might figures and Figurines. Yesterday was a blast, discovering his quirk, getting a bad ass mask, and getting **ANOTHER** quirk. If he had guessed any better, then he'd think he was some sort of protagonist in a story or something, or maybe he was in a lucid dream?

A really _REALLY_ convincing lucid dream.

He took his bag and walked towards his pre-school, his mother holding hi hand the whole way. She smiled with affection on how bright Izuku's current demeanor was. He hasn't been this happy in a LONG time, so she was truly glad that a little weekend with his father managed to bump up his confidence and happiness.

"Bye mom!" Izuku bid his farewell before his mother smiled warmly and waved back as she made her way beck to their apartment. Ah yes, another day in pre-school.

"OI Deku!" Izuku paled hearing that voice, the absolute last person that he wanted to see.

The boy's head moved robotically as he turned to see an ashy-blonde with scarlet eyes and an explosively chaotic hairstyle. "H-H-Hello Kacchan" said boy sneered with a malicious grin before wrapping one arm around the boy while they walked towards the classroom.

"Where the hell where you last Sunday, eh? I haven't seen you in your damn house, or even around the damn neighborhood as a matter of fact" the blond scolded, to which Izuku just remained silent, he didn't really know how to respond to this.

"Were you…" Kacchan started, his grin turning outright hostile. "Avoiding me or something?" his voice went on, growing louder and louder.

"What are you!? Better than me or something!? Am I not good enough for you!?" Kacchan half-yelled towards the boy. The animalistic smile lost, his features shifting more-so towards a sickly scowl. "Then you can get the hell off of me!" the boy yelled, shoving Izuku towards the side while shoving his small hands into his pockets, "Why'd I even think a quirkless loser like you could even step up to someone like me?" he growled out, catching the attention of one of the pre-school teachers.

"Katsuki Bakugou!" the woman called out, clear annoyance laced her tone. "Do I have to call your parents for the third time this month?" she asked, Katsuki clicked his tongue before shooing off towards the classroom. The woman sighed, taking a glance at the other child before her. Izuku always was the item of ridicule in his grade, it was… depressing to look at, really.

Well, She assumed that the main reason that he was always fucked over by the other kids was because he didn't manifest his quirk yet, everyone in their grade had already manifested their quirk. "Move along Izuku, or you'll be late for class." She told him. The boy eeped in surprise before scrambling towards the classroom, why was she surrounded by problem-children?

* * *

' _How did I get myself into this situation?'_ Izuku thought to himself. His fists raised defensibly, a scuffed up and sniffling boy behind him. He himself also looked pretty dirty, tears holding themselves threatening to fall down.

But no, Izuku wasn't going to show weakness.

Heroes don't cry.

They show the world their smile. To make them feel protected.

To make them know it's alright.

To make them know that you're here.

To make them know that it's safe.

"K-Kacchan, th-that's mean…" Izuku spoke softly, stammering from fear and adrenaline. His stance getting more tense as the ashy—haired boy and his clique of three of other friends drew in closer.

"Huh? A quirkless Deku is feeling brave eh?" Katsuki said in a threateningly sweet tone as the two other kids closed in on Izuku. Katsuki slammed his right fist into his open palm, creating a small explosion. Smoke sizzled from his palm as they drew in closer, menacingly.

Izuku's blood started pumping faster and faster, as the four delinquents came in he grabbed the by wrist as he took a swift escape with the other crying child in tow.

Not the most graceful of escapes, but eh… he managed to save the boy at least.

"Oi Deku! Get back here you damn butt back in here and face us like a man!" Katsuki yelled. The other boy made their chase, The tubby one grew red-demonic wings while Katsuki propelled himself using the small explosions from his palm. The other member of their clique had a strange finger extending quirk, he let his appendages trip and wrap around Izuku. Katsuki managed to slug Izuku on the chest with an explosive round from his fist that tossed Izuku further into the finger-boys trap.

"Go! Run!" Izuku shoved the weakened and crying child away from the 10 tangling appendages. The bush-haired boy managed to find himself slowly being pulled in by the darkly chuckling boy.

Izuku tried prying himself free from his fleshy prison, teeth grinding in frustration from lack of progress.

Until he felt it.

There it was again.

The desire.

The **GREED.**

He felt it when he took hold of the appendages, there was a quirk.

Fresh for the picking.

It felt so enticing.

So alluring.

Not thinking straight; Izuku clenched his eyes shut, he focused on one thought.

 _ **G**_ _ **R**_ _ **E**_ _ **E**_ _ **D.**_

The two hands that were attempting to pull the other kid's fingers glowed a sinister bluish-green. Said child screamed in pain as the fingers retracted as fast as he managed to shout. Izuku saw this as his chance to hide, he ran.

But one thing bothered the boy as he ran.

Why did stealing feel so good?

Why was it so satisfying to feel that quirk being pulled and assimilated into his system.

Was he bad for thinking that?

Was he bad for wanting more?

Izuku shook his head free from the dark thoughts swarming as he ran from the other kids.

And ran, as the other two children chased after him.

"Get that quirkless freak!" The finger-quirk kid screamed, nursing his now sore fingers. Katsuki stopped in his advance, looking menacingly behind him to approach this nameless lackey.

"I call the shots here, got it punk!?" he growled, the injured kid nodding dumbly in response.

And so, the chase continued. The tubby using his wings to get a close in to Izuku.

"Hey! He's over here!" he yelled out, Katsuki smiling fiercely as he used his quirk to rocket himself towards the poor boy.

Izuku, panting from nearing exhaustion, picked up a small rock and tossed it towards the flying boy. Said tubby boy covered his eyes with his arms in attempts to shield himself from the hurdling pebble.

Izuku quickly cut through a dark alleyway, remembering how his Night Walker quirk worked.

Izuku delved deeper, hiding in the shadows. He gave a chilled breath in concentration.

" _Night Walker…"_ he whispered, absolutely wanting to disappear from the three delinquents.

He felt a cold-almost liquid sensation wash over him, he felt his skin.

Black, a black unknown substance consumed his skin and even his clothes, his eyes being the only things not washed in noire.

His eyes, glowing green slits that were not too dissimilar from Kurogiri. Whoever that was.

"Hey, He ran this way… c'mon!" he heard Katsuki's harsh voice yell through. Izuku shut his eyes and held his breath as he listened in to what the three groupies had to say.

"Man, he ain't here…" the tubby boy stated, looking rather disappointed.

"That guy did something to be I tell ya! I can't even use my quirk!" the finger quirk kid yelled out, Katsuki clicked his tongue and glared at the boy.

"That nerd Deku can't do anything right, you think he can do anything about your quirk? You're probably tired or something you idiot" he growled, the finger enhancer boy seemed at a loss for words. It looked like he wanted to say something but he decided not to say. "C'mon let's check out the arcade, see if there are any new cabinets or something…" the ash blond scoffed before turning heel with his little group of lackeys.

Izuku released his shaky breath, finally free from those damned bullies.

But he didn't feel good.

The boy looked down to his hands, scared of the result.

His fingers were extending and retracting, each finger doing so in a different interval.

He stole a quirk…

 _ **HE STOLE A QUIRK!**_

Izuku fell flat on his ass in horror, sweat running down from his face. Looking around if anybody saw him, he gathered his thoughts.

It was wrong.

Very wrong.

 _Extremely wrong._

But, It felt good.

It felt really good.

But, it's wrong!

A hero never steals, right?

 _ **RIGHT?**_

Surely one little slip-up can be forgivable.

Right?

Izuku picked himself up and wiped the mucus off his nose and the tears from his cheeks.

What would his mother say?

Would she be disappointed in him.

No, he never stole a quirk?

This didn't happen.

 _ **He wasn**_ _ **'t going to tell.**_

Izuku shakily walked his way back home, still sore form running for more than 30 minutes.

* * *

"I'm home…" Izuku spoke, a soft voice barely above a whisper.

"Welc-" Inko's heart clenched when she saw her son, dirty with scratches and scathes littered across his body. His clothes slightly tattered at the rims. She dropped what she was doing and moved along to console her child.

"Oh! Izuku, what happened to you!?" Inko asked, tears leaking from her eyes when she saw the sunken look on his eyes.

The worst part is:

This wasn't the first time Izuku came home like this.

It felt absolutely horrible to know that you couldn't do anything about it.

She couldn't protect him. She couldn't protect her own flesh and blood.

"N-nothing mom… I just fell down…" the boy dissonantly replied, making his mother fret even more.

"Izuku please, don't lie to me Izuku. I know these wounds don't just appear form stumbling!" Inko cried out, turning her childs face while trying to spot more wounds.

"See? Look here, you don't get burn marks from falling down!" Inko yelled, pointing at the large gray mark under his shirt.

"Mom! It's fine… r-really, please. Let's just eat dinner already…" Izuku answered back, pulling his shirt down while dashing towards the kitchen.

Inko felt so weak, so helpless. Why couldn't she defend her own child?

* * *

Hisashi sighed as he took a sip of his rum, taking a glance at the little boy right in front of him, and the well suited bar tender across the counter.

"How did it go Sensei? What happened?" Tenko asked, Kurogiri even listened in while cleaning the bar's counter.

"It went fantastically" he responded, laying the glass down on the counter. Giving out a satisfied breath while Kurogiri took the glass.

"Tenko-san, tell me. What is the most important factor when you're doing illegal business?" Hisashi suddenly asked, the boy's brow crinkled in thought.

Hisashi sighed before he scratched the back of his head. "Well, steal is the most important, objectively. What's the purpose of doing those things if you get caught? All your effort will go to waste if you don't know how to hide. This is why most people use faux identities, change their appearance, and rarely; even change their voice." The man explained. The child made a sound akin to "ooooh" before nodding his head.

"Usually individuals do this to avoid getting caught, sometimes they use this for flair, or like a gimmick. Others, well… other use it as a form of escape, to live normally on the outside and be deranged individuals on the inside, and they use those disguises as a means of switching between so." All for One Added.

Shimura nodded his head once more before asking. "And, what does this have to do with me?" He asked.

"Well, we use pseudonyms, and you're the only one without it. Again, we use these to avoid getting caught. Kurogiri literally names himself "black Mist" while I named myself after my own quirk."

The young Shimura hummed in thought while All For One started to explain once more.

"Besides, I doubt the law would let a child named after one of the top 10 heroes to escape from their fingers, especially so if that said child has a very destructive quirk." He explained, Shimura gasped, baffled that he was related to those pests.

"Wh-who were they?" he asked, anger quickly rising from his tone of voice.

"Nana Shimura, the seventh wielder of One for All, the polar opposite of my own quirk" Hisashi told him, the child blinked twice before scratching his neck. The scratching intensified with every second before he spoke once more, his hand brought down to stroke the remains o his father.

"Tomura…" He started, a wickedly dark smile adorned his face while his scarlet pupils glowed underneath the blanket of gray bangs. "Tomura Shigaraki…"

Hisashi raised his eyebrow while Kurogiri shrugged, why did this child insist on taking a name far too close to his original one?

The man shook his head before speaking. "Very well then, Shigaraki-san. Now, do you clearly see what we are?" Hisashi cryptically asked.

"Course I do" The now named Shigaraki kid responded with a scoff. "We're Villains" Hisashi coughed harshly before clearing his throat in a calmer tone until he responded back.

"N-Not really, Shigaraki. We're Idealists. People that aren't content with how the symbol of peace is spread out through the society…" Hisashi replied.

Shigaraki raised an eyebrow "aren't people that fight against heroes villains? You fight heroes, were villains…" Hisashi sighed. This was going to be a long night…

* * *

 **A/N:** ahhh, back into writing. well, if you're wondering why this chapter is so long; it's because I wanted to speed it up in all honesty. I wanted to give each important character some pretty good backstory and humanization while also moving the plot along in a single chapter. I also made some characters a bit OOC (Out Of Character). Like: Kurogiri being a tad bit snarky and rebellious, and well... All For One showing any other emotion other than disdain towards heroes. well, Kurogiri barely has any backstory and characterization, so I had a lot of space to put in my own artistic liberties to the mix. same goes for All for One, barely having any characterization other than being the main antagonist and polar opposite of the symbol of piece. And Besides, All for One is human too, He can;'t just keep wringing his hands and mutter "Heroes" disdainfully all day. He has a lie outside of all this dark shit too.

you know your life is good when you're trying to explain to strangers online that fictional characters have lives outside the screen. god I'm such a fucking loser.

 **btw:** chapters in the future won't be as long as this one, and won't take nearly as much time as I took in making this one.

fave and Review, Bye~


	3. Fall From Grace

"Target is… not moving, no visual of any sort of hostility…" A scruffy man, clad in black with a gold-grilled pair of goggles and a bandage-like scarf spoke into his radio. The man ran quietly up on the rooftops as he jumped onto an electric post, squatting slightly so he could he his target.

"Then go get 'em, I'll keep check if he tries anything funny…"another man replied, blond hair fit for a cockatiel with mostly black leather for a suit and a metal-advanced looking choker wrapped around his neck. He nodded when he saw the man clad in black nod from across the roof tops, he made a hand signal to move along with their plan.

The gold-goggled hero leapt gracefully from the pole and jumped off, landing without a sound he managed to see what they were afraid of.

There was someone… surrounded by lifeless bodies, their slouched hooded figure slightly bobbing up and down while soft sobs emerged from their mouth.

"He's… crying?" the scraggy man asked, looking behind himself to see his partner shrug in confusion. "Hizashi, I don't think they're in control of their quirk…" he spoke, carefully and quietly moving towards this unknown persons figure.

"G-Go away…" a voice, young, male, fearful. The teenager spoke out in between his sobs. His voice, almost choking, spoke miles away from what their initial reaction to the scene was. They saw what appeared to be a broken boy, regretting whatever hell he's done to these people.

"Leave… I-I'm a monster…" the boy spat out, his body shakily rising from the dark alleyway. Hizashi flinched as the other man clad in black took on a fighting stance.

"Shouta, take his quirk down…" the blond spoke. Immediately, Shouta's eyes glowed a sinister red while his messy black hair and bandaged scarf levitated and swirled around him.

The boy rose up suddenly, looking down onto his hands shaking furiously. "What did you do?" he asked, his face still shadowed by the darkness of his hoodie "What did you do to my quirks!?" he spat venomously. And in an instant, the boy dashed sideways to dodge the oncoming bandage that tried to ensnare him.

The boy stumbled a bit by dodging the bandages, Shouta grunted while reeling back his tools. "Just come peacefully, it'll be better for your health" the man clad in black spoke out, his eyes shining through the darkness of his goggles.

Hizashi watched the boy for a moment before he dashed into battle himself, "Shouta! Get out of the way!" he warned, his upper torso and arms reeling back as he gathered his breath for one of his vocal attacks.

But before he could let out the thunderous voice he was holding back, Shouta stopped him. "Don't, there are civilians there!" he twisted his body, slapping one of his bandages around his partner's mouth. "Tsk, stop being so careless…" Shouta spoke as Hizashi chuckled sheepishly while removing the bandages from his mouth. The scraggy man looked behind him before clicking his tongue, "Now look what you've done, we've lost him…" The scraggy man known as Shouta walked towards the pile of bodies laying on the dirty street floor before he placed two fingers on some of their necks.

He released a breath of relief before turning back to his partner. "All of them are just unconscious, but we still have a madman out and about because of your little mishap." His eye twitched in annoyance as Hizashi dished out his excuses to why he did so.

"Eh, It's fine, he couldn't have gone too far, besides… I still have a few tricks up my sleeve…" He spoke out, his blue eye glistening from his orange tinted glasses. He gave a wide grin before clicking his tongue, Hizashi's quirk enabled him to amplify his voice to destructive level and lower and heighten his voice pitch to inhuman levels. But using some technology, the headphones he wore amplified sounds on a certain pitch, when he clicked his tongue, Hizashi was able to use a weaker form of echo-location.

"Hang on…" Hizashi spoke while closing his eyes in concentration and gripping his headphones with his right hand.

 _ ***Click…***_

 _ ***Click…***_

 _ ***Click!***_

The blond man's head turned harshly to the right, a narrow hallway was spotted before he pointed towards it. "There! He's 200 meters, that way." Shouta nodded before running once more towards the rooftops as Hizashi ran his way towards his location, leaving the civilians to their own devices for the moment to capture the greater evil.

* * *

Izuku was not having a good day. He already lost control of his more violent tendencies, and now he has heroes on his tail.

It was terrible… Ever since that day, ever since that one scuffle with Bakugo and his clique, he always had this itch…

This itch at the back of his mind, only ceasing to stop whenever he managed to… purloin other people's quirks…

It wasn't so bad at first, it was like a light feeling on the back of his mind.

It only worsened as time went on…

But finally… after 11 excruciating years… he managed to get rid of his thirst.

How, you ask?

Why, taking other peoples quirks of course…

Izuku has always been a sensitive boy, from emotions to… other sensations.

He had an acute sense for other quirks, like having a taste for them whenever he had come in physical contact with other people.

It always roused him up.

Every time he felt the quirk, ripe, begging to be ripped from under their skin, it made him absolutely wild.

Izuku was a young boy at the time, and with all young boys comes a few mishaps that lead them to go to the principals office.

But he was careful…

He was never caught…

But… tonight, he was sloppy…

He lost control, almost letting himself get consumed by the quirk…

Whenever he had that need to take, he would only snatch one quirk at a time.

And it usually was months before he had another urge.

But, tonight was different…

He got greedy, indulging himself too much in the sensation of power surging through his veins…

He couldn't blame his quirk…

After all, he was the one at fault for letting it get this bad…

Izuku ran, he ran as fast as his frail body could let him…

That man, the one with the gold goggles managed to stop him…

To stop his… urges.

For a few seconds, he could hear without the constant buzz of the demons within his head singing their atrocious cacophony…

It felt good to be honest…

But he'd be damned if he let himself get caught…

Izuku stumbled a bit as he passed by the numerous dumpsters in the alleyway, he heard the footsteps above him grow louder and louder.

Dammit!

He cursed himself for ignoring his physical health. Izuku spotted an are covered by tarpaulins. He thanked whatever person managed to set up a squatter within the alleyway.

The boy ran up the covered area, running underneath the cover of the large sheets of plastic.

' _Jaéger!'_ Izuku mentally screamed, his features became feral. His teeth turning into razor sharp fangs while his nails hardened into claws. Izuku's now blood-red pupils gazed the area around him and taking a sniff from the air to check up on their scent while his running figure went down on all fours.

"Arrgh!" Izuku yelled out in frustration as he heard and sniffed that the two heroes were getting closer and closer towards his location.

"Night Walker!" he yelled out this time, his running figure crashed into a few trash cans and garbage as a strange new sensation washed over him…

It felt… weird, like an amalgamation of two senses that he already felt.

It wasn't those senses, his mind was confused, his body shaking and deforming under the blackness of Night Walker.

It was like a fusion of the two, not two mixed together…

It was like the senses were overrun, something replaced the two senses. Something completely different, and something completely new.

Dammit! He didn't really have time to ponder on these thoughts.

The boy ran down the alleyway, his new features showed fanged-like teeth and glowing red slits that looked like eyes with claws underneath the inky blackness that cannot be touched by any sort of light.

He looked like a monster…

Fitting…

Izuku ran on all fours while he leapt towards a corner, using his quirks stealth based augmentations to hide himself from the two heroes.

He peered from his position in the darkest corner of the alleyway, the man dropped down from the roof followed by his rather loud friend.

"Tsk, damn it. He disappeared. He probably has a stealth quirk or something…" Shouta spoke, his blond friend came up panting.

"Shouta… C'mon let's wrap this up already, I still have a show at 1…" he spoke between exhausted breaths.

"Just… find him again, please? I've already wasted too much time on this one case, think of the civilians we've left behind" Shouta spat out, an exasperated sigh escaped his mouth before regaining his bearings.

 _ ***Click…***_

 _ ***Click!***_

"Damn, he's nearby. Like a few meters by." Hizashi spoke, his head turning to the right, where the alleyway narrowed into a dark almost cavern-like setting.

"Careful" Hizashi whispered as Aizawa gripped his scarf while he cautiously made his way to the corner.

' _DAMMIT!'_ Izuku thought to himself. He gave out a low growl as the two heroes took a fighting stance towards his location.

It was fight or flight.

"Get away!" using his clawed hand, Izuku took a handful of debris and sand from the street and tossed it towards the scruffy man's eyes, the goggles were grilled, not completely covered. So the dirt managed to get in his eyes while Izuku took a mad dash past the heroes.

The boy shoved Shouta aside while he ran on all fours, his breath heavy and exhausted.

"Oh no you don't!" Hizashi said, inhaling a decent amount of air before screaming.

" **GET BACK HERE!"** he yelled out, Izuku was out of the corner, covering his ears as he flinched at the huge amount of volume being sent his way.

Using a sense enhancing quirk probably wasn't the best idea.

"He-!" Hizashi was cut off by some civilian opening their window and throwing a boot straight at his face. The boot feel down onto the dirty street leaving a boot mark of his face with his glasses slightly broken.

"Oi! Some people are trying to get some sleep in here!" the most likely grumpy man yelled out.

"Oi, we're chasing a villain! Our jobs are more important than your beauty sleep, ya dunce!" Hizashi yelled back, rocking his fists in frustration.

"Tsk, fuck. Can you find him again?" Shouta asked, rubbing his eyes as he walked up to his partner.

 _ ***Click…***_

 _ ***Click…***_

 _ ***Click…***_

"Dammit, no. The guy managed to get out of my radar…" Hizashi spoke sadly, the black-clad hero sighed as he rubbed his eyes free of debris.

* * *

Izuku gave a breath of relief as he saw his open room window, the boy leapt up and climbed the tree besides the opening and landing on his bed with a loud thud. The inky darkness that covered him slowly reeling back in as he laid on his now sweat covered bed.

He wiped his brow free of sweat as he stood up from his bed and closed the window besides him.

What a stressful night.

Izuku changed out of his black hoodie and dark blue jeans, taking a glance at his own reflection. He looked at himself sadly, oh how the mighty fall. His face looked pale, in fact Izuku himself looked very pale and scrawny. He had dark bags underneath his eyes and his hair looked even messier than before. The boy raised an eyebrow in curiosity as he took a closer look at his eyes. Instead of his usual dull forest green, his pupils were now a bloodshot scarlet.

The boy blinked twice before practically ramming his face towards the mirror to take a closer look. Izuku reeled his face back before taking a deep breath and trying to deactivate his quirk.

"Huh?" Izuku quipped, his features still had his red pupils. Why wouldn't they go away?

The boy sighed, he messed up. It was probably some sort of after effect from earlier. The strange feeling that he had earlier didn't really leave his system.

What was more surprising was that two of his quirks were gone…

Well, not really.

Izuku could still feel them, somehow? Like, their a part of something bigger.

He couldn't really describe it.

It's like he felt them, but a formula of the two. And they honestly felt stronger than before if he said so himself.

It was weird though, seriously.

It was confusing, he didn't understand it.

Izuku tossed those thoughts to the side as he basically threw himself at his bed. He gave an exasperated sigh while feeling the pillows on his face and body.

Oh right… he had school tomorrow.

Izuku started losing consciousness as he remembered some interesting facts from his school.

He was practically quirkless at school since the majority thought that he didn't have one.

And the ones that he snatched quirks from?

Well, they never saw him coming…

His grades were pretty good too since he didn't really have anything else to distract him from studies.

Quirk theft only happens every few months, so that didn't really affect him in academic terms.

Izuku sat comfortably as the second highest achiever in his class. Only being outclassed by the not-so-delinquent Katsuki Bakugo…

Izuku ignored the boy, but the blonde kept pestering him!

It was so annoying, he almost resorted to taking his quirk as revenge.

But he never did.

He was already a monster, but that was just low. Katsuki had a bright future in front of his despite his attitude. So Izuku decided not to mess with him

Even though it hurt so much.

His classmates and students from the lower grades weren't as fortunate though.

He was the alpha predator, and almost everyone surrounding him was his prey.

It was humbling now that he really thought about it.

Here he was, a dragon amongst ants. And he was amusing them by letting the weaklings feel that they're better than him…

Yeah right…

* * *

Izuku woke up with a loud yawn, he was used to this. But damn if he didn't want more sleep.

The boy walked up to the bathroom to do his business until he looked towards the restrooms mirror.

Well… the red eyes haven't left. The boy gave a long sigh, accepting that this might be a permanent addition to his features.

He walked down to see his mother cooking dinner and the T.V blaring the news as he shook his head while walking down the stairs.

"And in other news, Local hero Present Mic and his partner have taken chase towards a deranged individual now dubbed "Night Walker" said perpetrator has left 11 victims quirkless and-" the news was cut off as Izuku turned the T.V off, he wasn't really in the mood for remembering these things.

Oh yes, he might've messed up and screeched the one of one of his quirks when he was being tailed.

Oh well…

The boy groaned a bit from his sore legs while he took a seat on the dinner table.

"Eat up sweety! Only a month left before you go into high school!" Inko said happily while passing the boy a plate of eggs, some meat, and veggies.

The boy ate the dish with gusto as he took a glance back towards his red sneakers sitting comfortably by the side of the door.

One of his fathers gifts…

In fact, it was the last gift he gave him…

Hisashi disappeared 6 years ago, and the mother and son duo still haven't accepted that he was gone.

It hurt, really.

Losing someone you looked up to oh so much.

Disappearing in a snap of the fingers.

It was like a piece of his heart was torn from his chest.

It was excruciating.

It was then when Izuku first lost control.

And he was never the same…

The boy knew that his father did some bad things when he was young.

Considering his quirk and his fathers quirk.

But, it was impossible!

People just don't disappear without a trace.

The boy knew, he knew that his father was still out there somewhere.

He took a bite as Inko smiled at the boy munching her cooking up.

"Did you do something with your eyes, Izuku-kun?" Inko asked, confusion on her face once she took notice of the scarlet irises Izuku bore.

"Ah… well, uhh… Contact lenses are quite p-popular now, r-right?" Izuku asked nervously, lying to the mother that cared for him for longer than he remembered was always hard. No matter the situation.

"You look good in them…" the greenette woman spoke, a warm smile on her face.

Izuku smiled nervously back, deciding that breakfast was a much more interesting and more favourable subject rather than a quirk mishap.

After his hearty meal, Izuku took a shower and changed into his all-black school uniform. Looking twice at the mirror before he was satisfied with his appearance.

His mother gave the boy a quick kiss on the forehead before sending him off to school.

The boy sighed once out of his apartments door.

' _Welp. Another day in hell,'_ he mused to himself.

* * *

Izuku managed to get into class on time, he sat down quickly onto his desk along the side of the classroom. The boy took out his quirk notebook. He really wanted to know and catalogue the feeling of this new quirk mixture that he acquired, so he tried explaining it in writing.

Hearing the bell ring, the teacher entered the classroom with a stack of paper in his hands. He saw his class somewhat try and order themselves. Only for them to fail miserably.

"Alrighty then class, please settle down," the blond with a brown jacket said in front of the class while laying the papers on the desk in front of him. He took a glance at the class in front of him. the teacher spotted the local explosion ignoring the chatters of his own cronies. And a tuft of green and black hair having his face stuffed in his personal notebook, writing something.

"Since you're all third years, it's time for you to think seriously about your future." The man with a brown suit and blond hair stated in front of the class.

"I'll pass out handouts for your future plans now, but..." there was a slight pause in his speech while he held the stack of papers.

"But you're all pretty much planning to go into the hero course, right?" With a toss of the papers, the class displayed their quirks for the whole world to see.

Cheers and hoorays were presented while Izuku slumped down to his notes. He focused on his latest hero journal while the class showed their quirks off.

Right, heroes… don't get Izuku wrong though, he was really into all the heroics and stuff.

It's just that… he's been having a really strained relationship with heroes.

On one hand, he was absolutely drop dead fawning over the variety of quirks that the heroes possessed. Oh how he would love to take them for himself.

And on the other hand, the heroes were probably the first one to kick his ass if he was caught.

Quirk theft was a serious red light for some reason.

"Yes, Yes, you all have wonderful quirks!" The Teacher exclaimed. "But using your powers at school is against the rules!"

"Teach! Don't lump us all in the same group. I'm not gonna be stuck at the bottom with the rest of these rejects!" Katsuki said with a smug tone.

Boos and protests could be heard from the rest of the class before he retaliated "You should all shut up like the extras you are!"

"Oh, If I remember correctly, you want to go to U.A. High, right, Bakugo?" The teacher asked while looking at a clipbook.

"U.A? That national school?!" Pretty much the whole class asked at the same time. "It was in the top 0.2% this year, you know!"

"Their acceptance rate is really low too, you know!" The gossip continued before Katsuki butted in again.

"That's exactly why you guys are just extras! I aced the mock test! I'm the only one at this school who could possibly get into U.A. I'll definitely surpass All might and become the top hero! My name will be inscribed on the list of top earners!" With a fist pump to the sky and a proud tone, Katsuki taunted the whole class.

"Oh yeah, Midoriya wanted to go to U.A., too, right?" The teacher boredly explained.

The class died down, Katsuki sported an animalistic and malicious scowl before he turned back and took a glance at Izuku.

Izuku could feel someone glaring daggers at him, so he took a slight peek from his notebook to see Bakugo raising his palm up and show off small sparks. "That nerd!?" he asked, venom lacing his voice.

"Tsk… you should quit while you're ahead nerd… Or I'll make sure I'm the one who's gonna kick you down a notch!" Katsuki growled out, holding out a clenched fist that smacked onto his open palm to create a smoky explosion.

Izuku flinched a bit under his heated gaze, the boy slumped down deeper into his notes while remembering the first time he felt Katsuki's quirk.

Spicy, tangy, kinda like a carbonated drink with a much stronger pop…

Such a nice quirk.

The boy drowned out the taunts and other noise coming form the plethora of mouths in his class.

Why were teenagers so chaotic?

The boy sighed while rubbing his temples, taking a break from writing to lament on all of these chaotic voices surrounding him to find some sort of peace.

Izuku shut the small notebook to take a look at it's title.

"Quirks #14"

The now scarlet-eyed boy sighed while leaning his chin unto his palm, this was going to be a long day…

* * *

The school day was over, the sun was setting, and Izuku was packing up to leave for home. The boy packed his things, books, pencil case, but while he was trying to grab his notebook. The not-so-delinquent Katsuki managed to snatch it up with his new clique.

The old group was disbanded after. Well… after Katsuki learned that their quirks weren't so… _Permanent._

"Huh? Quirks number 14 eh? Bakugo, what's this nerd writing?" A black haired student spoke out, gripping the notebook playfully by the tips of his fingers like it was the most disgusting thing he's ever touched.

"Sweet? Savoury? What the hell are you trying to describe here, quirks or food?" another Baku-crony spoke out, laughing at Izuku's logs.

"H-Hey, g-give that back!" Izuku plead, trying to catch the notebook that they were tossing between themselves. Katsuki was packing up as well, until one of his cronies tossed the thin notebook his way.

"Oi Bakugo, catch!" the black-haired lackey called out. Izuku tried chasing his notebook, but to no avail. The small book was greeted by a swift death, dealt by an explosion from Katsuki's quirk.

The blond scoffed and tossed the notebook out the window effortlessly.

"No!" Izuku yelled out, his body leaning against the rim of the window's frame. The boy gazed down to peer at the charred pieces of paper lying and floating around the Koi pond.

"Oi nerd," the boy called out, Izuku turned his head to see Katsuki threateningly looming his hand across Izuku's face.

"Don't even try and think of entering U.A, I'll make sure that you'll never get the chance."

The boy gulped in nervousness, but his hands were still gripping against the window pane. Creating small dents into the window's frame, Izuku's hands glowed a soft but sickly bluish green.

Just one touch and they'll be gone…

Just one little brush, and they'll be gone…

Forever…

Izuku snapped out of his thoughts to she Bakugo and his Baku-clique still anticipating his answer.

Izuku had no choice other than to nod meekly.

He didn't want to ruin other peoples lives intentionally.

Even though he did so unintentionally.

"Oh, and Deku…" Katsuki said, almost out the classroom door with his cronies. "If you want a quirk, you should try and swan dive off the roof and pray that you get one in your next life"

The squad of three delinquents left the room with a burst of laughter. The teary-eyed Izuku slouched down against the windowsill. "Stupid Kacchan, I do have a quirk…" the boy mumbled while wiping the almost soon to be tears from his eyes while treading down the school stairs. "And what if I did jump off the roof? You'll be in jail for instigating a suicide…" he whispered his thoughts to himself, it always did calm him down to talk to the only person he trusted.

Himself.

He gripped his bag strap while taking a glance at the Koi pond before him. His notebook still fully in tact if not soaked wet by the pond water. He took a gander at the couple of Koi nibbling at the pages of his notebook.

"Urgh" the boy grunted while swatting the fish away form his notebook. "Dummies, this isn't food…" he mumbled, swatting the notebook around in the air to try and get some water out of its paper.

The boy clicked his tongue while squeezing the whole notebook horizontally, trying to squeeze out any trapped moisture.

Eh, it was still wet. But not sopping wet, so he figured it was still mostly salvageable.

Izuku sighed, placing the kinda wet notebook in between two books within his large yellow bag.

He was really… really emotionally exhausted, so the boy figured he would take a detour instead of the usual route he took.

What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

"Catch me if you can!" a slime-quirked person yelled out, dashing through the streets in an incredible speed. His viscous body leaving some banknotes and bills flying out as he ran.

"Huh? There's no hero around…" a man stated, confused that there was a villain on the loose.

"Normally, someone would come right away…" another person replied, looking around the vicinity for heroes.

"Man, there are tons of people around who don't know what to do with their quirks." Yet another person added.

Little did they know that a very scrawny blond man with messy hair emerged from the convenience store behind the.

"Ah, there's no end to them..." one stated, annoyed at the villain creating chaos.

While all the civilians were looking at the villain scene, the blond man expanded. Enlarging to fit his oh-so very loose shirt. His muscles bulging and the shadows around him hugging his figure.

"There is an end." the now-very large man stated.

A few people turned around to see him, only for them to gasp in awe. As as some people heard the gasp, they turned around to see something awe- inspiring.

The bulked out hero took a step forward to reveal himself and get away from the shade of the trees to reveal his large stature.

"Because I am here…" All Might, the top hero was behind them in all his muscular glory. Looking bulky with his signature million yen smile.

While he was dashing the villain took a glance behind him.

"All Might? Shit!" He cursed out loud while he pumped up his speed. Running as fast as his liquid legs could take him.

"Out of all the fucking heroes, it just had to be All Might, huh!?" he asked himself.

The slime villain smiled while he took a glance in front of him.

Finally, some cover from the pestering heroes.

He spotted a tunnel, dark, damp, perfect for hiding.

The goopy villain saw a sewer tube and took the first chance he had to hide, that's right. There's no shame in waiting for after the storm passes.

Or: he could wait for a viable _**Host**_ so that the heroes would be completely out of his tail.

Yes…

That sounded better…

* * *

Izuku sniffled a bit underneath the tunnel he used to think in. The darkness really did calm him down when he really thought about it.

The boy enjoyed the absence of the usual blinding light that surrounded him for the most part.

It was a nice change, really.

He didn't enjoy the cold darkness though, he likes it a bit more lukewarm more than anything.

So nice…

The greenette walked slowly through the tunnel, humming a soft tune while bumping his feet slightly under the rhythm. The boy wiped a bit of snot off of his nose using his sleeve. Not very hygienic, but… eh. No one was watching anyway.

Izuku shifted a bit to look behind him, he thought he heard sloshing behind him.

Strange…

Izuku paused, looking behind him to reveal the usual darkness of the tunnel…

Huh?

The boy shrugged it off, deciding to continue his short stroll back home. He always did hear things that weren't there, so he didn't really mind it.

But… there was something strange…

Izuku was nearing the end of the tunnel, light licking the edge while he could hear the birds chirping off from a distance.

Until he heard it.

A large splash announced someone's entrance. Izuku violently turned his body as he saw the large amount of slime looming over his figure ominously.

"A-A Villain!" the boy yelled out in surprise, sweat rolling off his face as he took the appearance of the large blob of pure muck.

"A medium-sized invisibility cloak!" the deep gurgled voice of this-thing spoke out. Izuku took several slow steps back as he saw the villain.

The goopy mess suddenly shot out and surrounded Izuku, it's slime washing over his figure while it's muck violated Izuku mouth and nose.

"Don't worry, I'm just going to take over your body…"it spoke out with it's threateningly sweet but gurgled voice. "Calm down. It'll only hurt for about 45 seconds…"

"You'll feel better soon..." the slime said, Izuku had not time. He could feel his consciousness leave his body while the liquid violated his face.

Was this the feeling of death?

No!

He was going to survive!

"I-I can't breathe!" Izuku managed to gurgle out through the very thick slime surrounding his mouth. He tried to claw his way out, but to no avail. He couldn't even grip the villain.

"Ahahaha! You can't touch me! I'm a liquid!" he spoke out, the floating mouth and eyeballs on the villain looked very pleased at his catch.

"NOOO!" Izuku yelled out, struggling writhing the slimy prison. The villain cackled out at the boys expense, until he felt something hot within him.

" _Meltdown!"_ Izuku gurgled out, the whites of his eyes very visible as he felt the last pieces of consciousness getting lost as he gathered every bit of strength to use his quirk. The boy stuck his open palms within the slime-villain as bubbles started to pop from the top of his mucus-like body

"W-What!?" the villain gasped, Izuku's palms now had spirals. Burning orange spirals able to melt steel, his quirk was literally boiling the villain from the inside out.

This villain…

No… this monster…

Didn't know that he too was dealing with a monster…

"Gaah! Shit!" the villain screamed out it pain, this little shit was actually putting up a fight.

"Oh no you don't" it threatened, his slime now completely covering the boy. "Gaahh! Fuck you! You're too much trouble than your worth!" the villain shot Izuku out, smacking his head against the tunnel's wall.

The boy was knocked out unconscious, his palms sizzling down as the spirals cooled down to reveal nothing.

The big blob of slimes figure was bobbing up and down, signifying that he was breathing heavily.

"Finally…" he said, if he was solid he would probably be sweating now.

The villain smirked its lip-less smirk as he slowly flowed his way towards the unconscious boy.

Finally. Some cover.

But before he could consume and finally take over this little shits body, he was cut of by a huge gust of wind.

"TEXAS SMASH!" All Might, said, reeling his fist back and smacking the villain with pure wind pressure coming from his punch.

"W-What!? N-No!" the villain yelled back, losing his form and getting smack all across the tunnels pavement.

All Might sighed and wiped his brow free of sweat, he had quite the time looking for the villain.

He took a glance down to see the KO'd Izuku, he picked him up.

All Might tossed the boy over his shoulder while picking up the remains of the villain that he just captured.

Boy was he tardy.

He plopped the rest of the villain within the 2-liter cola bottles he was carrying. He'll take the boy to the hospital later.

Villain custody first.

The top hero jumped, leaving a gust of dust and debris behind him as he leapt a huge distance.

* * *

 ** _(A/N)_ **CJhere again, and well... some people have brought up some valid critiques.

 ** _like: AFO has 28 children? I thought he only had 18..._**

ahh... well, it was actually a typo. For some reason, even though I run my chapters through 3 people, errors still manage to pop up. either because they're way too subtle. or all three of my beta readers (and myself included since I double read before posting) are blind.

 _ **Also: Sensei is an honorific, so is "Sama" so they shouldn't really be together in one name.**_

I'm not jap, and yeah. I can't really blame anyone or anything for this error. just me being a dumbass, sorry for it though...


	4. Heat

Non-Believer (Chapter 4) Heat

"I'm home…" A tall young boy, no older than 18 called out. His shoes getting left by the wooden porch while his bag is dropped by the couch.

The teen exhaled a long and exasperated breath, his figure slouching along the couch and his body slowly but surely slipping off the couch in a lazy pace.

Boy was he tired.

College was a total drag in his opinion, he'd much rather have his time used for mastering his quirk.

But he'd be using his precious brothers training space.

 ***Crack!***

The redhead jumped a bit from his position, he scratched his red-laced hair a bit in confusion before taking the time to investigate.

He walked for a bit in the cold lacquered floor of their mansion. His bag getting left behind at the couch while he took his time to find out what the hell was so noisy at this time of day.

The sound was coming from the training grounds. The boys eye twitched for a second before deciding to delve deeper into the source of this horrendous cracking boom.

The redhead peeked outside his head slowly bobbing besides the wooded door frame.

 ***FWOOM!***

The redhead dodged the fireball hurdling towards him by launching himself sideways from the doorframe. There was a soft boom behind him, the teenager glanced at the small burnt area within the wooden walls.

' _It's… not that hot?'_ he asked himself, scratching his head in confusion before he went back and took another peek.

"Kasuo…" The teen eeped and jumped back with the harsh greeting by a very large and muscular man. He almost bumped his head on the wooden wall behind him if it wasn't for his reflexes.

"Dad…" His breathed a sigh of relief after seeing the very large man.

"You know better than to disturb Shouto while he's training his quirk." The man scolded him, his features set to indifference.

Kasuo sheepishly rubbed the back of his head while taking a glance at the large man. Business suit, very large muscles, short blood-red hair, piercing blue eyes, and flames in place of a beard.

Truly a man worth taking extra precautions not to agitate.

"Well, I heard loud noises. I had to check it out…" Kasuo replied back once he helped himself to get back up. "Is Shouto alright? You've been training him to the bone…" He knew it was a touchy topic, but he cared for his little brother much more than whatever his father would spit out at him.

"He's fine, he can take it. He'll become my successor after all." The large man replied, crossing his arms and looking off to this side like he has much more important things to do rather than interact with his other children.

Ah yes.

His _SUCCESSOR._

Kasuo secretly clenched his teeth underneath his sheepish smile.

The world didn't need two Endeavors.

The teen slightly twitched his eye at that. Surely his brother would be smart enough to stray from this… this lifeless, empty, narrow-minded way of life…

Right?

Surely his life won't be guided by one sole purpose.

"Ah, I'm sorry if I'm keeping you up. Shouto probably needs your guidance. If you'll excuse me." Kasuo bowed a plastic bow, he had enough of this man. He slowly walked his way back to collect his bag and go to his room. His fists were clenched the entire time.

This man was something else.

People always say that evil cannot be detected.

Kasuo suspects envy is the first sign.

He begrudgingly walked up the large stairs. The teen slammed the door behind him. He dropped his bag by the door frame as he looked at his room.

Barely empty.

The basic necessities: a bed, bookshelf, desk, and that was pretty much about it. The room was practically devoid of color. The wall was a pristine white, while his furniture was in a dull beige.

Kasuo wasn't really that into colors himself, but it didn't take a scientist to say that his room looked devoid of life.

Truth be told, he was much more into dark colors. Deep and rugged shades always made him feel good. It was such a nice thing to look at.

He flopped down into his bed, the mattress hugging his body while his face was consumed by his pillow.

Talking to his father was such a chore.

Not only was he a prick with a gigantic stick up his ass.

He was a gigantic prick with celebrity status, riches, influence, and strength.

That was never a good combination.

Kasuo sighed underneath the pillow. His little brother was being trained to the bone, his other siblings were practically strangers since he barely sees them anymore because Papa Endeavor is such a good father, and his mother has been sent to a mental ward.

Oh, was that not mentioned?

Because that was one of the most IMPORTANT and possibly the most integral part of his case against his own father.

Driving their own spouse insane enough to harm their own child.

Then blame her for what they have caused.

Truly the world has lowered their standards with heroes.

And he can't even do anything about it.

The red-head teen scowled.

Endeavor had too much influence, his agents practically made him untouchable on a legal level.

Kasuo didn't study Political science and law for nothing.

Endeavor was untouchable, practically all the child abuse and cases of domestic abuse could be classified under insanity from his spouse.

But that was it.

It wasn't her fault.

It was **HIS.**

 ***Knock! Knock! Knock!***

The teenager slowly rose up and scratched his head. Who would want to see him at this hour?

He opened the door slightly ajar, just enough for him to take a peak at his guest.

It was a girl. With while hair and fiery red streaks running down the frosty locks. She had gray eyes and glasses, she looked pretty timid.

"Oh, hey Fuyumi…" Kasuo greeted, he crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame upon seeing his sister.

She was usually the voice of reason, and practically the only one he trusted within this household. She had the patience of Buddha to tolerate their father, she had the amazing talent of ignoring the flaming cunt in a business suit.

"I heard the argument you had with him…" She said, worry evident on her voice. The taller teen winced a bit from her tone, he never did like it when she was worried.

"Ah…" The taller teen paused a bit with an audible crack from his clenched fists. "He was training Shouto again… for possibly the sixth hour today…"The redhead spoke out, his voice shaky and hoarse.

"You know father… he's always obsessed with surpassing All Might, even if it isn't him to do it. He just wants that Todoroki name up in front of the top hero charts..." she explained, Kasuo moved over to sit down on his plain as white bed.

"It isn't fair… He deserves to be a kid too, not a weapon, not some All Might 2.0, and definitely not another Endeavor…" he responded, his fists clenched and his temper growing thin.

"Shouto isn't going to be another Endeavor…" Fuyumi placed a hand on his shoulder to reassure him. "We just have to trust him, he'll be fine…"

"Fuyumi, I don't know if you've been watching him or anything, but Shouto literally drops to sleep in exhaustion every night. That's not healthy in any way, shape, or form." Kasuo was quick to respond, his voice raised up quite a bit since he knew that his father wouldn't be able to hear him since the training grounds were far away from his own room.

"I know… I know… we can't do anything about it… the others won't listen… they all just think we're crazy or jealous of father or something…" She waved her hands around to get her point across.

Kasuo curled up and hugged his knees in thought. "It's always about him… sometimes I think it would've been better if I wasn't a Todoroki…" He spoke out, his face slightly hidden by his shirt and knees. Fuyumi nodded solemnly, despite her calm demeanor and level-headed personality, she too despised what happened to their family.

"I'll be honest with you, Fuyumi…" Kasuo spoke out, his face showing a small smile.

"I fucking hate the Todoroki name… First chance I get, I'm leaving this hell-hole."

Fuyumi blinked twice, Kasuo was never this openly hostile to the name itself, usually it was towards their father. But something has changed in him, it was subtle; but she managed to notice.

"Hey, wouldn't it be funny if he was cremated when he dies. C'mon, it'd be pretty funny." He jokingly said, Fuyumi gasped a bit.

"Kasuo! He's your father, isn't it a bit messed up to wish death upon your own flesh and blood?" Fuyumi never was a fan of their dad, but Kasuo did go a bit out of line.

"He isn't my father!" He spat out, his face contorting to a frustrated scowl. "I'll never recognize him as having the same blood as me…"

Kasuo brought up his hand to his face, looking at his palm as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. It sparked alight, bright blue flames danced around his palm as Fuyumi watched this spectacle. Kasuo smiled, no one knew. He uses his quirk on occasion, at a secret spot where no one can find him.

Kasuo never used his quirk openly before.

"Shouto's always had his cool quirk…" He started, the flame growing bigger and bigger, it ran across his arm like a fluid.

"Our 'Father' forgets we have quirks too" He said, in an instant, the fire condensed into a single flickering flame in his palms. Blue, bright blue; bordering white flames sparked and burst in his hand.

 ***BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!***

And in an instant, the flame was gone. Sizzling out of life as water began to spray above. Fuyumi darted out the room to grab towels from the kitchen. "Kasuo! You dumbass!" she shouted while running out the rooms.

Ah yes… the fire alarm…

Tuned to only activate if exposed to particularly hot flames since the family was a mismatch of heat and frost.

Kasuo placed a smoking palm to his now wet face.

He ruined his speech…

* * *

Naomasa was regarded as a pretty smart guy in terms of criminology cases.

But this particular case just left him absolutely clueless.

Quirks don't just disappear randomly. And they sure as hell can't be taken by conventional means.

There's… only been two cases of quirks getting stolen, or being nullified to the point of being nigh impossible to use.

All for One, and the Oyabun; Overhaul.

Two names that are highly suspected in this particular case.

But that's the problem.

The victims were too random.

All for One and Overhaul would have nothing to gain from removing or taking quirks from random people.

It started 11 years ago, 2 preschool kids.

Then 5 grade 6 children around in Kyoto.

8 teenagers and one adult from Hosu and the Tokyo ward was the most recent finding, only happening a few days ago.

None of them had anything in common.

Some were normal kids with weak quirks.

Some were bums out back in the slums of Hosu.

None, NONE of them had any similar traits.

Well, two of them had something in common.

Naomasa sipped a bit of coffee while reading two files.

A small child, previously having a finger extending quirk. One day he had it, and like a snap of a finger; his quirk was gone.

The child reported that it happened when he was playing with some of his friends. Nothing really out of the ordinary.

And another, a kid with rocks for hair and could make his arms into rocks and boulders. There wasn't really a connection between the two since they both attended different schools at different grade levels.

But they did relate to someone else.

They were classmates to two children.

The two kids stuck out though.

The detective placed the kids file down to pick up two interesting files.

A potential hero, a kid aspiring to become a hero in the future.

Katsuki Bakugo.

His quirk allowed him to make his sweat detonate on his palms. Wonderful quirk, most likely to become a hero judging by his grades.

Then there was the other child.

Plain, uninteresting, relatively forgettable.

Izuku Midoriya.

But there was something wrong with him.

He was Quirkless.

Every annual quirk tests that schools provide showed that Izuku did indeed have the bone that was missing when one had a quirk.

Pity.

He seemed like such a fine young boy.

But, Naomasa couldn't place his finger on it. The child looked familiar.

Like really familiar.

The detective scratched his black-haired head in confusion, was he mistaking the child for someone else?

He shrugged and placed the files back into the drawer. He still had to find the culprit for the quirk thefts.

* * *

Izuku gasped back to consciousness, only to reel back to a massive headache.

"What happened?" he asked himself, clutching his head on the pain. He looked down to see white sheets.

Wait.

He didn't have white sheets.

The kid looked around.

Plain colors, white, cleaning supply smells.

Yeah it affirmed his suspicions.

He was in a hospital.

"Urgh!" Izuku clutched his head once more from the pain by Migraine. What happened? Did he hit a concrete wall or something?

"Ah, so you've woken up…" Izuku was startled by a large figure entering the room. The hospitalized teen wiped the crust out of his eyes to see a very muscular and very blond man take a chair and sit by the side of his bed.

"Gah! A-A-All Might!" Izuku gasped as he saw the large man. All Might gave out a hearty chuckle, he shone his million watt smile at the young child as Izuku sat there in disbelief.

"That was very brave of you young man, trying to stall the villain; but a tad bit reckless at the same time." The blond hero started to converse with this little boy. "It was lucky that I was pursuing that villain. Or you might not be here right now."

Izuku gulped a bit wad of saliva, he would've been dead if All Might didn't show up. "Th-Thank you All Might, T-Thanks for saving me" he spoke out his voice hoarse from the lack of water.

"Think nothing of it lad!" the top hero let out another hearty chuckle with his wide smile. "It's what a hero does after all."

Right, heroes…

Izuku clenched his fist under the sheets, his teeth gritting up.

He had this question, this one single question gnawing at his psyche every day.

Can he clean up his act if he became a hero?

Can he undo his sins by doing good to the world?

Can he make their losses benefit the innocent?

But he couldn't ask All Might those questions out right. He'd get caught, or at the very least; lead All Might to believe that he had already done something.

No. That's the last thing he wanted.

He had to hide it with some other question.

"A-All Might…" Izuku's voice spoke out, barely above a whisper; his voice was loud enough to catch the attention of the top hero.

"Can I become a hero!? E-Even if I have a bad quirk!?" he suddenly questioned, a little too loud than the norm.

Izuku realized that his tone became a bit higher than usual, so he was quick to correct himself. "O-Oh! I'm sorry for shouting, I didn't mean to dis-"

He was interrupted by All Might raising one large hand, signaling the kid to cease his speech. His mouth clamped shut to avoid disrespecting the giant of a man in front of him.

"I've seen your quirk, it's nothing to be ashamed of. Endeavor; the second highest ranking hero has a much more destructive quirk than your own, and look at where he's at!" he replied, crossing his arms in the process.

"Tha- That's not what I m-" again, Izuku was interrupted by All Might raising his hand to stop Izuku from talking.

"I understand, you think your quirk can only hurt, lacerate, burn, break. But it's yours, you can't change it, you can't replace it, you need to accept it. With acceptance comes mastery, and with mastery, comes control. You find that control, you find peace…" All might said, Izuku widened his eyes at his speech. No wonder he was acclaimed as one of the most influential and charming men.

"You think I mastered this quirk in a snap?" the Hero asked, Izuku shook his head; no quirk could be mastered instantaneously. All Might continued; "I can literally kill a person with a flick of the wrist, it took me decades to master this; I could've wrecked cities, decimated skyscrapers, tore mountains in half, break the very earth itself. But you know what's stopping me?" he asked.

Izuku raised his eyebrows in a strange combination of curiosity and surprise. "What's stopping you?" he asked.

"Morals…" All Might replied. "It doesn't matter what kind of quirk you have, a meager one, a strong one, a destructive one, but what truly matters is: what you do with it…" he responded, lifting out his hand and offering it to the young boy in front of him.

"So lad, what are you going to do with your quirk?" All Might asked him, his smile shining oh so brighter.

"I-I…" Izuku stammered out, hesitating to respond. His hand shivered, slowly making it's way to the heroes hand.

Could he still become a hero?

Could he make up for his sins?

Could he purify himself from all his faults?

He honestly didn't know.

The teen gulped a large wad of nervous spit as he brought his hand up.

He didn't know if he can make up for all his mistakes, but there's nothing stopping him from trying.

"I'll become a hero… I'll use my quirk for good… I'll help people using my quirk" Izuku smiled back, his confidence and conscience feeling much more sound. The greenette gripped and shook All Might's hand, smiling through and through.

Although, not everything was normal.

For a second.

Scratch that.

Half a second.

There was an image.

A scene.

Izuku was there, looking down to a fallen All Might. The top hero was hunched over, catering to the large gash in his chest.

The sky was graying with angry clouds surrounding the horizon.

Izuku looked down to his hands.

Blood.

A moment later, everything was gone. Izuku gasped for air, All Might shaking the child.

"Lad! Lad, are you alright?" the hero asked, distraught from the sudden spaced out and frantic breathing from the youngling. The hero rubbed the teens back in attempts to calm his loud and erratic coughs.

"I-I'm fine, I'm sorry…" Izuku spoke out, his breath drawing flat after a whole 5 minutes of coughing and wheezing.

Izuku was at a loss.

What was that vision?

More importantly…

All Might was injured?

Not just injured, All Might had a career-ending hole in his chest.

"A-All Might?" Izuku asked, sweat dribbling down from his forehead. He was nervous, the green-headed teen had a vision of the top hero's weakness.

"Yes child?" the hero asked. His smile ever present.

"D-!" before Izuku could finish his first word, the door creaked open. A plain looking doctor entered the room, clipboard in hand.

"Oh… you're awake, well you're free to go. Aside from the light concussion, you have no other altercations. The only notable thing that I found was that you were malnourished, just eat a bit more and you'll be fine." The doctor said, giving the verdant teen his folded up clothes and his bright yellow bag on top.

"Th-thank you…" Izuku mumbled out, blushing at the knowledge that someone changed him and replaced his clothes with a hospital gown.

"Oh, and don't worry about the fees, All Might was gracious enough to provide for you…" the doctor added, with his boring monotone voice.

"Gah! Thank you so much All Might! I'm sorry for making you spend for me!" the boy blurted out, ashamed that someone went out of their way to actually pay for his health care.

"Ah, think nothing of it!" All Might chided, chuckling his hearty lungs out.

* * *

All Might reached the small apartment he rented for his stay in japan. He never did think that he would be staying here for long.

But that plan might not come into light just yet.

He still needed to find a successor.

And ever since the quirk thefts.

He needed to find one fast.

He wasn't the brightest person in the world, quite far from it.

But he knew for a fact:

All for One has found his.

A veteran of war wouldn't just go in and take quirks at random.

No, this one is much more sloppy.

Lacking in experience was an obvious trait that this perpetrator possessed.

Inexperienced, sloppy, haphazard, words he didn't think that he'd associate All for one with.

The Tall and muscular hero let out an exhausted breath.

He went a bit out of his limit today.

There was a large burst of steam within his room. Covering the entire space.

There lied, a tall and lanky man. Almost looking like a skeleton with his messy hair and sunken blue eyes.

This was the true All Might.

Or, Yagi Toshinori.

He sighed, maintaining his muscular form really took a toll on his body.

The blonde took of his shirt, thinking that he needed a change of clothes.

He took a pause, looking a the large scar on his right abdomen.

He lightly guided his thin hand over to it.

The thin man shivered, feeling the phantom pain of that cursed day.

But there was something much more disturbing that he experienced.

That child.

That kid he saved.

All Might paused, reminiscing the small shock he felt when he touched the child.

It was so familiar.

It was his quirk, getting pulled out.

Of course, his quirk: One for All, made him immune from All for One's klepto abilities. But he felt it.

It was so similar it was scary.

The tall hero put on a plain and oversized shirt.

He shook his head free of those dreaded thoughts.

There was no way that child could have All for One.

He didn't have a killer's eyes.

* * *

Izuku sighed while he was sprawled on all over his bed.

Today surely was one of his most eventful days.

Katsuki, the Slime Villain, then All Might in one day.

If he was anyone else, than he might've fainted.

But it wasn't all daisies and sunshine.

The quirk theif was squirming in bed, remembering the horrid vision he had when he made contact with All Might.

It looked so real.

Izuku rose up, rubbing his temples from the headache he was having. The horrid expression the hero held when he was downed and had a hole n his chest was harrowing.

Like a slasher film, except Izuku was the one everyone should be afraid of. It was surreal, he was there; but at the same time, he wasn't.

Yet another skeleton in his closet. The quirk thief tossed and turned in his bed, trying to catch whatever amount of sleep he can.

Especially since tomorrow was going to be an interesting day for him.

He, and his quirks, are going to take a little joy ride around an old abandoned beach in the southern portion of Musutafu City.

Yes, finally; after so long. Izuku finally mustered the confidence, and the state of mind to use his quirks.

He had a purpose now.

Izuku needed to make up for his mistakes.

Rectify his sins.

By becoming a hero.

No matter what.

His consciousness was slipping, face by the pillow; his eyes drooped.

He was asleep.

Izuku woke up, dreary from his short slip into dreamland.

There was a gray sky, Izuku was there again.

His eyes jolted open, the boy looked around his surroundings. It was a wreckage, buildings scattered debris everywhere, trees singed and stumps left across the scene, the road cracked and a crater right underneath his feet.

"You- You're already out of commission…" Izuku's body seized up, his head slowly but surely twisting to the side; regardless of his own volition.

There he was.

All Might, downed with a pained; yet smiling expression as he tended to the hole in his chest.

"That may be so Mr. Symbol of Peace, but you know me. Your mentor probably lectured you on this day, shame she won't be talking to you again." Izuku spoke out, his mouth moving on it's own. His voice was deeper, several pitches deeper. He wasn't the one speaking…

The voice: it was so familiar. It was on the back of his mind. He was so frustrated, it was there! He knew this voice he heard, he just can't pinpoint who's it is.

"I know… but strike me down, and another will rise. And one day, one day; you will fall. Your days of tyranny a-are numbered… All for One…" All Might said, his grin widening with his blood-stained teeth. His blue eyes glowing underneath the sunken pupils, glowing with determination and perseverance.

Izuku couldn't shake it off. There was a certain feel in the air, a very frightening and heavy sense throughout the air.

Izuku felt this before. During the encounter with the slime villain.

The feeling of death.

"Look at you, d-dedicating your life to yo-your sinister dreams..." the hero said, slowly rising from his downed state. Izuku took a step back, he felt power surge through his right arm. It was growing, grotesque amounts of muscle, metal, rock, and even plastic were starting to build-up.

His quirks, no… someone else was using several quirks at once. It felt nauseating, the flavors and tastes were mixing into an unholy amalgamation of quirks. It all flowed into one of his limbs, something the young teen couldn't take. He was there, forced to feel this person's experiences. But without the proper amount of experience himself, it just made him sick. He couldn't think straight, the boy's head was practically going through a blender with all these senses and feeling intertwining together at the same time.

The ringing in his ears was deafening.

"You'll never win All for One. Justice will always prevail!" All Might screamed out, his massive fist reeling back, the blood from his chest dribbling down his torso.

"Honestly… Your justice is flawed" was all that came out of Izuku's mouth before he himself reeled his mutated fist back. The metal conjoining with his muscles and the plastic forming spikes around his large and grotesque arm. The two massive hands were in a collision course with each other, wind howling behind them as they closed in on each other.

Last second, All Might's fist switched its trajectory. Izuku's own arm smashing into the earth and shattering the ground beneath him. The hero's fist was slower, the speed from switching getting lost. Instead of facing Izuku's own hit head on, All Might switched to Izuku himself.

" **United States of Smash!"**

Izuku was unable to scream out, there was a massive throb of pain on his face and upper torso. In a huge burst of pain, his breath was literally shot out of his body. He felt his bones break, his mutated arm shrivelling up to it's original size as the world went black. The only thing that he saw before he blacked out was a black and violet swirl consuming him.

* * *

Izuku woke up to a cold sweat, his body shaking and his eyes red from fatigue. He frantically checked his body of any damage, thankfully everything came up negative. The green-headed teen ran a hand through his hair. That… dream… it felt so real.

 ***Beep! Beep! Beep!***

The quirk thief jumped back a bit, he gave out a soft sigh when he discovered it was just his alarm.

6 am.

He yawned, he felt as if he barely slept. It was weird, he never had these kinds of problems before.

The boy went downstairs, doing his usual morning routine; albeit at a much more relaxed pace since he wasn't bound by school today.

"Mom, I'll be out for a bit. I'll come back around 5, okay?" Izuku asked, taking his over sized sneakers and water bottle with him. The green teen took a teal hoody by the coat rack and headed his way out.

"Alright sweety, just remember to eat lunch!" his mother responded, still within the confines of the kitchen.

Izuku exited his small home, exhaling an excited breath. He was actually doing this.

He had a stupid, yet nervous smile on the way to the beach.

It was kinda exciting, if he was honest. The thought of using other peoples quirks to help, living on the edge of being caught.

It was… refreshing to his little mind. Being able to use his little collection of quirks without the prying eyes of any law enforcement. Mainly due to the beach being in the more lawless side of town.

He walked for a bit, enjoying the warm morning air on his face. Such a nice feeling after his brush in with death yesterday.

"Ah…" the quirk thief quipped, he was here. Izuku looked around to see the trash littered beach, metal, plastic, rotting wood, and various appliances were scattered around the sandy beach.

The teen walked up to a rusted refrigerator, its door missing and the glass dividers shattered inside. He let out a calming breath, focusing on selecting a quirk.

Izuku smiled, he found a nice one. He put his water bottle down, rolling up his sleeves in case anything were to happen.

" _MeltDown_ " Izuku whispered, the spicy and warm sensation sizzling up. He looked down to his palms, orange spirals seething through.

"Alright, let's try this…" Izuku spoke out to himself, he approached the refrigerator slowly. He held out his palm, it took a few moments; but the rusting metal started to heat up and smoke. The left over paint started to melt and burn off the hot metal surface, the steel started to glow underneath his hand. It was strange to watch and experience, here he was; hands on a glowing red piece of metal, and the quirked kid was watching in marvel as the steel started to get runny in a matter of minutes.

"Woah…" Izuku muttered to himself, the metal dribbled off into the sand. The small minerals sizzled and settled down unto the sand below. The metal sizzled and smoked as Izuku deactivated his quirk and sighed.

Not the most practical quirks for battle.

Then again, the original owner _WAS_ a construction worker. So it made much more sense for someone in that job to posses this type of quirk.

 ***FWOOM!***

Izuku jumped back a bit at the loud noise across the beach. There was something or someone there aside from him?

Izuku grabbed his water bottle and tiptoed through the mass of garbage and debris, his head bobbin up through the trash.

He saw a teenager, possibly a few years older than himself. Spiky red hair, almost like Katsuki's if it wasn't crimson. He had blue eyes and an almost impassive expression on his face.

 ***FWOOM!***

Izuku jumped back, his body mere inches away from the blazing blue inferno that was thrown at him. "W-What's wrong with you!?" Izuku yelled out from his fear and sweating face. That was his second brush in with death, and not even a day has passed.

"What's wrong with you? Spying on other people while they're minding their own business…" the older teen spoke out, his voice devoid of any emotion.

"I-I was curious. I heard this sound when the beach should've been empty." The green-headed teenager responded, the other teen scratched the back of his head before nodding.

"Word of caution: don't interrupt people while they're training. Trust me, it doesn't go down well" he responded, his palms suddenly getting engulfed in blue flames.

"A-Ah… sorry then, I'll- I'll go back over to my side of the beach then. Uhh… good luck with training I-I guess?" Izuku spoke out, waving with his uncomfortably timid attitude in tow. The other teen just watched in curiosity as the boy made his way back to the western side of the beach.

"Hey, what's your name kid?" the teen asked suddenly, Izuku halted his walk as he just stared at the other teenager.

Izuku stood there for a bit, not believing that someone wanted to know his name. Especially since he just met by accident, and a small brush in with death wasn't really the most flattering way of meeting someone.

"Well?" the redhead questioned, his flames dying down as he crossed his arms in anticipation. Man, kids nowadays were so timid and jittery. Not that he wasn't a teenager or anything, it's just that the younger kids had absolutely no backbone in his opinion.

"O-Oh! I-I'm Izuku Midoriya" Izuku mumbled out nervously, it was such a hassle to introduce yourself in these impromptu meetings. Especially with a stranger that had confidence to back himself up.

Kasuo halted for a second, giggling a bit at the great pun he thought of. C'mon, his name literally had "Green" in it.

Oh well, his "father" always had this knack of reminding his "Children" on how dangerous it was to give their names out to strangers. More like he didn't want the liability of a kidnapping most likely.

So, like any sane teen. Kasuo made a name up, something that was relatively close to himself.

"Eh…" he rubbed the back of his head, looking at the shorter and possibly younger teen. "Just call me Dabi" he added.

"Oh, you can practice here if you want to, sorry about almost smoking you earlier." He added, Izuku gulped a nervous wad of spit and nodded. The younger teen wasn't this comfortable with being so close to strangers.

Especially considering his more… Violent tendencies.

"Hey! You okay? You keep spacing out on me" Dabi spoke out, waving his hand in front of Izuku's face to grab his attention.

Izuku flinched when he saw the teen waving his hand around his face to grab his attention.

"O-Oh… uhh- sorry, I was just thinking o-of stuff. Y'know, uhhh… I think my quirk might be a bit too uhhh… dangerous? For uhh- other people to be around…" Izuku weakly stated, rubbing his arm sheepishly in hopes of deterring this new stranger.

"Ehh… nonsense, hey C'mon; I almost burned you alive, I'm pretty sure that my quirk is more dangerous than yours" Dabi snickered out, Izuku gave out his own version of a giggle, but it sounded more forced and nervous. Most likely because it was.

' _Oh if you knew…'_ he thought to himself, still rubbing his arm in his uncomfortable state.

"So? You up for it?" Dabi asked, it was awkward actually; asking someone he just met to join him mess around with his quirk. But he could benefit from this, he could possibly get other people to back him up against Endeavor and his delusional dream of surpassing All Might.

"I mean, Uhhh…" the other teen stammered out, rubbing his neck a bit from his exposure to peer pressure. The boy took several glances between Dabi and the other portion of the beach.

Eh… what's the worst thing that could happen? All Izuku needs to do is focus on one quirk and get on with.

"Er… Uhh… okay?" The multiquirk user responded with an awkward smile and an even more awkward response.

Dabi lit one of the trashed cars on fire, his blue flames lighting up the area with a warm azure hue. He gave a stiff grunt before he sent a continuous stream of blue flames across to incinerate a pile of discarded wood and couches. It only took 5 seconds before the teen released his hold on the stream and let out several strained breaths, looks like steady streams of fire wasn't his forte.

"So, you doing something or what?" the tired teen asked, his breath getting steadier after a few moments.

"O-oh! Uhh… S-Sorry, I was watching your quirk… you-uhhh… you cant really-"

"Control it… yeah, I get that a lot" Dabi replied with a roll of his eyes, Fuyumi and his "Father" gave him enough lip for not being able to control his flames. It wasn't his fault, per se, it was just so strong that he could barely even contain them on his hands. And they weren't even his hottest temperature, he could make his normally blue flame; blisteringly white. Though, it does have a drawback. If Kasuo, or Dabi, goes past what he can take; he burns.

Sure, he does have a very, VERY high tolerance to heat, but he can only take in so much.

"Uhh… Sorry…" Izuku meekly spoke out, clearly today was not his day in talking.

Dabi just scoffed out and rolled his shoulder. "For a kid, you sure do apologize a lot." He jested back at Izuku. The younger male pouted before turning to his own accord.

He need not waste precious daylight.

So, for the moment; Izuku laid his water bottle down and levelled his breath. He focused, intent on looking for a quirk that wouldn't cause much collateral damage.

'Hmm…' He thought to himself, he didn't really have as much quirks as he initially thought. He thought he'd have at least 30 or more by now, but no.

' _Ah'_ A familiar flavor, meaty, raw, warm with a salty pang. _'Jaéger'_

Izuku opened his eyes and blinked twice, something was off. There was something else… that quirk he just pulled out, it was Wrong…

Somehow, in some way, Izuku pulled something different out. It felt familiar, but so distant, so alien from what he was used to.

There was something else, cold, bitter, slimy… it was… _Night Walker…_

The boy grunted, his form changing. Izuku struggled not to go on all fours as his fingers hardened into razor sharp claws, his teeth edged into pointy but stubby fangs within his mouth. And instead of his now red eyes, his pupils expanded into slits.

Oh, but it wasn't over yet.

Like a liquid, black poured over his figure. Consuming the All for One user in noire, his eyes and the inside of his mouth were the only visible areas that weren't washed over in black. The boy breathed heavily, he couldn't think straight.

There was a constant buzz within his head, his mind was in shambles. Not knowing reality from fiction, Izuku looked around.

Shapes, different shapes surrounded him. Most of the shapes surrounding him were a violet hue, but some were cold blue, and some were either yellow or red.

 ***ZZZZZZZZZZ***

 ***ZZZZZZZZZZ***

 ***ZZZZZZZZZZ***

The sound, the noise won't stop in his head. Izuku gripped his head, trying his best to stop the cacophony of buzzing within his mind.

Izuku slowly but surely raised his head up, his hands by his ears. He saw; a human-esque shape, in reds and yellows approach him, he couldn't tell who it was. All Izuku knew was the distinct smell of ash and the shaking and buzzing within his head. It felt like his brain was going through a blender.

The human, a bit taller than himself, shook him. Their lower jaw moving up and down, like they were trying to talk to him. But it didn't help, the buzzing didn't stop. And to add insult to injury, their voice was intertwining with the noise, adding even more sounds he couldn't identify. And their shaking made his head feel even worse.

 ***ZZZZUKUZZZ***

 ***ZZZHEYZZZZ***

 ***ZZPENING?Z***

 ***ZZZZKAY?ZZ***

Like the first time he used this… this mixture of quirks, he couldn't think straight. But unlike then, he wasn't in any mortal peril. He was in a beach, deserted, well… mostly deserted. He didn't currently posses the adrenaline to quickly pull out and stop quirks.

He was losing control.

His smell was starting to interfere as well.

He could smell the rust, the rotting wood, the salty sea, the decaying garbage, the burning trash. It was all intermingling, they were giving him sensory overload.

All the different senses and feelings were layering and mixing with each other, it made Izuku froth at the mouth. He couldn't take it.

Until… he was snapped out of his little panic attack.

In an instant, Izuku could semi-think straight again. Cold water washed over his figure. Izuku was literally launched out of his hysteria, the buzzing dumbing down into a low hum.

"Izuku?" the human-shaped shade of red and yellow asked, his or her hands on his shoulders. He or she was looking the boy straight into his eyes judging by his position.

"Hey! Izuku, you okay now?" the younger teen widened his eyes, he knew this voice. In fact, he just met this voice.

It was Dabi.

"D-Dabi? I-Is that you?" Izuku's red slits moved to look at the taller teen. The humanoid shape moved, helping Izuku stand up by letting the teen prop himself up on his shoulder.

"Oh-Uhh… Y-Yeah… Th-Th-Thanks…" Izuku's voice was different, it was distorted. His voice was like a cross between a growl and a gurgle. It was just strange.

Kasuo laid Izuku's body on a pile of tires, he propped the downed teen up in a sitting position just in case something else might happen. The redhead teen scratched the back of his head, heaving a relieved sigh. "Man, and people tell ME that I can't control my quirk." He added.

Izuku's breath was still heavy, but he was levelling it with every second. And more importantly, the senses. They were still there… All of them were. But… more organized? Izuku couldn't put his finger on it, but it felt… unnatural, but manageable.

"Dude, you feeling alright?" Kasuo asked his friend drenched in water and in noir. Izuku's head shifter to look at the standing teen.

A shiver went down the redheads back. Jeez, this kid looked like he crawled out of a nightmare.

"I… I think I am… My seeing is- uhhh… kinda wonky though…" Izuku spoke out with his monstrously distorted voice. Kasuo raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Is it bad? Should I take you to a hospital?" Kasuo said.

"No!" the boy shot back, standing up abruptly. "Err… I mean… I can manage…" Hospitals weren't bad, but people finding out what his quirk was. Technology is advancing, and if they find out that Izuku has All for One, then it's practically game over before he even started.

"Jeez… well, what's wrong with your eyes?" Dabi asked, he saw Izuku's red slits shut then open in quick succession. It was his version of a blink, he supposed.

"I see… shapes. Different colored shapes, you look like you… but you're red around, you-you kinda trail off to yellow towards th-the center…" Izuku spoke out. The other teen raised his eyebrows in surprise.

Kasuo had a sneaking suspicion on what Izuku was seeing.

"Hey Izuku, what do you see now?" the spiky-haired teen asked. Izuku shifted his head to see one of Kasuo's arm engulfed in pure white.

"Uhh… I don't know what I'm looking at… is-Is it fire?" Izuku questioned in his monstrous voice.

"Yup, just as I suspected. Fucking thermal vision." Kasuo said, dismissing the flames to sizzle over.

"O-Oh…" Izuku meakly responded, he rubbed the back of his neck with his clawed hand. Man, today just wasn't his day.

"The fuck was that Izuku? You almost gave me a heart attack" now that Kasuo knew Izuku was alright, he then proceeded to scold the kid like a responsible teenager.

"I…I don't know. I-It's wrong… It wasn't- they're not supposed to mix…" Izuku mumbled out, confused on what had happened. He felt his quirks. Two were missing and another was added.

Night Walker and Jaéger were missing.

In place of the two was this… this mixture… an amalgamation of the two quirks.

Alien was a word Izuku didn't often use.

But it was the only fitting word that could describe this feeling.

"Mix? Wrong? I'm sorry, but am I missing something?" Kasuo asked, despite Izuku being someone he just met a few moments ago, he didn't want someone to die or go on a rampage within his vicinity.

"I… err- Sorry, b-but I can't tell you" Izuku replied, his voice heightening, the black liquid reeling back into Izuku as his claws turned back into his normal hands. His fangs retracted and his eyes transformed back into their normal scarlet state.

"You sure you're not some kind of were-monster or something?" The redhead replied, squinting to see if Izuku resembled any horror movie monster.

"Uhh… Dabi, it's around 11 am…"

The taller teen shrugged, brushing his clothes off of sand from the beach. "Seriously though, you alright? You need to tell me something? Seems like I'm the only one who actually stopped you from going full beast…"

Izuku chuckled with his awkward voice, he wasn't the first to see it. But he was the first the see Izuku lose control. Back then, when he succumbed to his hunger; Izuku was filled with adrenaline, not being able to notice subtle things aside from his sense of self preservation.

"N-No… It's fine"

"Uhh…" Dabi looked off away to the side while sheepishly rubbing his neck. He didn't have anything to continue the conversation with. "Secret for secret?" he asked the younger teen.

Izuku was immediately caught off-guard by Dabi's statement. Was he serious?

"Seriously dude, Izuku, you can't just keep bottling this up. Quirks like that affect the noggin too" Kasuo scolded, a finger tapping on his head to show his point. "And besides, that's what friends do… right?" the boy didn't really care anymore, this little kid was more entertaining than anything he had ever encountered. Sure he might be dangerous, but most people with quirks are.

"We-we're friends?" Izuku asked, his voice shaky from nervousness. He was not comfortable with talking and regarding strangers at this high a pedestal.

"Eh, sure" Kasuo shrugged. "But ya gotta be open, it's not healthy to keep shit like… whatever this is" the teen gestured to Izuku, clearly pointing out to his unmanageable quirk.

"Uhh… O-Okay?" Izuku didn't know how to feel about this revelation. But shit, he didn't really have the right state of mind to make decisions.

* * *

Dabi was pinching the bridge of his nose, his face the picture of thought. Izuku was fumbling around in his seat, unsure of the results of him confessing that he had All For One.

"So let me get this straight. You have a quirk? That lets you take other quirks?" Kasuo whisper-shouted to Izuku, his head in absolute confusion after the long and drawn out explanation the kid gave him. Well, he did manage to pick out some parts and the rest just fell into place.

"I know… I know… It's bad…" the green teen said softly, rubbing the side of his arm "Like really bad…"

"Jesus Christ, and when I thought no quirk would surprise me…" the older teen spoke out, his voice slightly lighter than before Izuku said his dirty little secrets.

To be honest, Izuku felt a great weight lift off his chest. It did feel nice, if he was being honest with himself. Having someone to talk to about… well, his more illegal side of things. And no. He couldn't tell his mother. Izuku knew if he even mentioned a fourth of the things he did, then his mother would have a heart attack.

"B-But look at you!" Izuku pointed out to Kasuo. "Y-You're a Todoroki! Endeavor's son! The second highest ranking hero in Japan!" Izuku didn't miss the fist that Kasuo clenched, Izuku didn't miss the gritting teeth Kasuo possessed.

"K-Kasou… is something wrong?" the green-headed gulped in a nervous wad of spit. Just when he found a real friend"

Kasuo's nose flared for a few seconds, the older teen closed his eyes and breathed heavily for a few moments, like a breathing exercises.

"I'm fine…" Kasuo spoke out after his little PTSD attack from Endeavor. "Sit down Izuku… I'm gonna tell you a little story." The redhead spoke out, his hand in a waving motion for Izuku to sit down.

The shorter teen complied, taking refuge in the warm beach sand.

"Of why Endeavor is a cunt."


	5. Metamorphosis

Izuku wiped off a bead of sweat by the side of his cheek. The heat on his hands radiating across the dirty and littered beach while he peeped at the person from the other side.

"You need to to better than that Izuku…" Dabi spoke out, his arms covered in the blue flames that danced around in his palms.

"I'm trying…" The green-headed teen whispered out, the spirals on his hands growing hotter. Izuku launched himself at the other boy, running in a zig-zagged line to dodge the numerous spouts of fire headed his way. The quirk thief neared the Todoroki, his palms sizzling from the heat it radiated. Izuku was nearing the older teenager, his arms ready to burn and melt.

Dabi clicked his tongue in annoyance, he was horrible at aiming. "Think quick!" he warned before lashing out his arms. His azure flames surrounding him and bursting out in a wave, Izuku stopped and ducked quickly to avoid getting burnt to a crisp.

The greenette stumbled over, his hands scorching and melting the sand below him as he fell over into the dirty beach's ground.

*Ding! Ding! Ding!*

"Welp, that's time…" Dabi spoke out, rolling his shoulder and hearing the soft pop of his bones moving back into place. "You got a lot closer than last time…" He praised the middle-school kid affectionately.

The two have been training with each other for quite some time now, almost meeting up every day after school. The meeting spot always was the dirty beach. Aside from all the scorch marks that were scattered around it, the beach did look a bit better after the two managed to trash the garbage that occupied the space before.

Dabi squatted besides the huffing teens body, offering a hand at the wheezing quirk thief. "Th-Thanks…" Izuku replied out, his voice hoarse from getting his face smacked against the sand.

"Yeah, no problem kid…" the redhead replied nonchalantly, tossing his arms behind his head as he walked towards the broken coach that the two usually loitered by when they were tired. It was a little grimy and had one of its legs missing, but it was a luxury compared to the other things that the two had found within Dagobah beach.

Izuku let out a gasp of breath as he plopped himself down onto the sofa, the redhead following by as he too took a seat, although, in a much more formal position.

"Hey, when are you going to have those U.A tests again?" The fire-user asked, Izuku wiping his face off of sand and sweat. And a little bit of rust from the trash pile he fell beside.

"About a month… I think… I'll have to check…" Izuku replied, unsure while he fished out his phone and did a quick search on his web browser. "Yeah, it's around a month…" he added to his comment.

"Nice…" Dabi commented, there was a pregnant pause in between the two teens speech. Until Dabi broke it off.

"So, when are you going to start that whole… Quirk mixing thing that you kept on telling me?" the spiky-haired 18 year old asked Izuku.

Said boy paused a bit, his brow furrowing in thought. "I don't really think I should be mixing quirks… I could barely even control the first one… I still get headaches from the sensory overload…" he replied, Dabi nodded in understanding.

"Then just use one of your weaker quirks…" he said, his eyebrow raised up in suspicion as he saw the boy sheepishly rub the back of his head and give out an awkward bit of laughter.

The redhead gave a sigh. "What's wrong now, Izuku…" he spoke out, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Well…" the boy thumbled with his fingers with a bit. "I don't really _*Know_ if I have any _*weak_ quirks." he replied out.

"How?"

"Uhh…" Izuku scratched his head. "Well… whenever I take a quirk. I don't get any info about it… just what it feels like. I don't know if it's a mutation, transformation, or emitter…" he explained. Dabi let off an "Oh…" of understanding.

"Then just mix two random quirks up…" the older of the two replied. Izuku shook his head.

"If I'm going to mix two quirks, I need to know what they do… I can't just go in blind." He said, Dabi (again) nodded.

"Then test other quirks…" he spoke out. "You've only really been using that black monster quirk and your freaky stove-hands quirk whenever we spar. And besides, you barely even use the monster one."

"That's because you almost blinded me when you shot a fireball at my face. You know I have thermal vision and you still thought it was a good idea to strike fire in front of me." Izuku replied, cheeks puffed in annoyance as he scolded his friend.

"Oh please, it only happened once." the cremation user replied.

"And I'd like to let it stay that way, Dabi…"

"Gah… Well, whatever. We should really start and test out your other quirks…" Dabi announced, lazily getting off of his spot on the sofa to stand around in the sand.

"Hang on…" izuku pocketed his phone and gave his face one last wipe from his towel. He joined his friend on the sands of the beach.

There was a minute of pure inactivity, Dabi looking at the boy awkwardly shift under his gaze. "Well? Weren't you supposed to use one of your quirks?" he asked, gesturing for him to continue.

"Oh! Y-Yeah…" Izuku closed his eyes, giving off a soft breath to concentrate.

He shut his eyes tighter, searching for another quirk within himself.

He felt it.

It was plain, airy and soft. He doesn't know any other way to describe it.

The boy gave out a long breath and tugged out the quirk, pulling at its seams to use it's abilities.

There was a large gust of wind, Dabi shielded his eyes from the sand and debris that flew out.

"Sick dude…" He spoke out, seeing the transparent swirls of wind that surrounded the boys arms. "What's it called?" the redhead asked the green-head.

"I don't know…" Izuku spoke out in wonderment, looking at his arms in amazement. The streams circling and snaking around his arms looked absolutely astonishing. They had this slight white tint to it, other than that, it was purely see through.

"Well?" Dabi asked, gesturing to the boy and then gesturing to the heaps of trash behind them.

"Let's fuck shit up."

* * *

Dabi went home a bit early, so Izuku was left to his own devices to practice his quirks.

He didn't like the thought of risking his friends safety just to train himself.

So he waited for the Todoroki to leave, making sure to check if he actually left the dump-beach.

"Mix quirks…" Izuku was reminded of Dabi's words as he looked at his palm. The spirals heating up and igniting in a grand shade of hot orange and bright yellow.

The All for One user exhaled a breath, releasing his hold on his quirk and picking a familiar one from his library.

"Gale…" it was what he had decided to name this quirk. The ability to shoot off strong winds from his arms. It also had the additional effect of having some-sort of protection towards his arms. Not as destructive as his other quirks, but not something he should just scoff at.

He thrust his arm forward, the mini-tornado covering his left arm shot off and hit a tower of old and decaying tires. The tires got knocked over, the sand surrounding them getting scattered in the warm afternoon breeze.

Izuku brought his palm and stared at it for a moment, his brow furrowing in thought.

"…Maybe…" he whispered out for only himself to hear, he gave one last look over his shoulder to confirm that his friend Dabi was not there. Once he affirmed that the older teen was indeed not there, he focused.

"Both at the same time…" he exhaled a long breath, the winds around his arm growing more and more violent as he felt the tips of his palms starting to heat up.

He felt the sweat trail down his forehead, he felt increasingly… HOT.

In fact, the heat climbed and snaked its way from his palms, to the backs of his hands, to his arms, and then finally towards his back. It felt like it was getting increasingly… **_BURNED!_**

His arms, hands, and even his back were brought into an intense sizzling blister. He couldn't…

Izuku couldn't take it anymore, he ran towards the seashore and took a dive towards the cool sea water.

The boy crawled out of the low-tide sea and wallowed in a little pool of seawater and failure.

He gurgled out a groan, his body aching from the immense pain and suffering that he had just felt. It took a few minutes, maybe tens of minutes, but the boy eventually got up. Reluctantly of course.

"That… was a bad idea…" he groaned out, wiping his eyes free of water and tears. The now very wet teen slowly cracked his neck and joints free of strain, wincing while hearing the loud pop that emanated.

Izuku looked down, he was completely and utterly soaked. From head to shoes, the boy reeked of saltwater and seaweed.

"Oh no…" and like lightning, Izuku now noticed that his shirt was nothing more than a few black strands of cloth that used to be a nice white polo.

And yet, another problem has risen.

"Wh-What!?" izuku almost screamed out when he took a glance at his arms. He didn't even notice it at first, he only took a passing glance and saw it at the corner of his eye.

He had these thick black lines running around his arms, they were more akin to tattoos but they were pitch black. He shuffled as he shifted and moved to see to what extent these markings reach to. He couldn't really see it, but he assumed that they reached up to his back considering that he couldn't really see his back and that the lines were still going strong until it escaped his point of view.

Not only that, but the lines stopped at the back of his hands, they were connected to a circle that had a thick black dot in the middle. Unknowing to Izuku, he too had a large black dot with a circle surrounding it as the lines were connected to his back.

"Mom's gonna kill me…" he whispered out to himself. First: he was wet, second: he was shirtless, third: he looked like he just got tattoos, and fourth: he reeked of sea water.

He closed his eyes, reeling in a deep breath as the calming wind washed over his body.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed out, absolute horror and stress written all over his face. Izuku doubled over, wallowing in a small duvet of self loathing and pent up anxiety.

He was completely lost. And to be honest, he was completely drained of energy as well.

"Well well well… look at what the sea washed up…" the boy looked up from his sad little sand-hole to see Dabi, squatted over eye level to the boy and offering his hand to grab.

"I thought you went home?" the now tattooed teen asked, grabbing the other's hand and propping himself up.

"I did… but I came back, since I had nothing else to do…" Dabi said, glancing over Izuku to see the boy with black marks all over his body. "Nice ink" Dabi commented.

"This isn't a tattoo…" Izuku clarified, bringing his arm to his eyes to look at it from a much closer angle. "It's a mistake… from fusing quirks." He added.

"Nice…" Dabi replied, whistling as he circled around the boy and looking at the black lines and circles. "Which did you pick?" He asked, the other boy coughed a bit before mustering up the answer.

"Melt Down and Gale…" He said, Dabi's eyebrows rose a tad after hearing that. "Looking back at it, maybe mixing those two wasn't the best of ideas." Izuku gave out a dry chuckle, Dabi sighed and pinched his nose.

"Foresight is 20/20, people say that a lot… now I know it's true." He jokingly shook his head. Izuku sighed and rubbed the side of his arm sheepishly, feeling the phantom pain of being burnt.

"I don't really have another shirt on me, so you'll just have to drop by my place if you don't want to worry your mother to death…" Dabi explained, pointing behind him as Izuku suddenly got shivers down his spine. "I live like a block away from the beach…" The redhead added.

Izuku winced, a bad wind seemingly looming over him. "Somehow I don't really think that it'd be a good idea…" Izuku replied. "And what would Endeavor say if he sees me?"

"Eh…" Dabi kicked a pebble, disinterested. "He's training Shouto around this time… the flaming fuck won't spare time to see you…" Dabi added.

"Alright then." Izuku scratched his head, thinking of reasons to why he'd be there if he meets endeavor. "Just walk close I guess… I hope no one I know sees me…"

Dabi nodded, and started to walk towards his home. Izuku was trailing behind the older teen closely, feeling cold and awkward that he was following someone half-naked across the street.

Exhibitionists are a mystery to the boy.

* * *

The walk was pretty much as expected. Izuku was practically clinging to the older teen as his face heated up to a flurry of cherry red as he saw some of the people laugh and point at him as they made their way across the street.

"I… I want to die…" Izuku scream-whispered to Dabi, the elder one gave out a snicker as waved the boy off while they walked their way.

"Same." Dabi replied, Izuku huffing while trying to keep his gaze down while the two treaded through the bustling street of civilians.

Izuku was feeling cold. Which was pretty understandable since it was pretty late in the afternoon. Izuku momentarily looked up from the sidewalk, which was a bad decision overall. He managed to look at a woman from across the street that gave him a playful wink.

His face heated up a few degrees hotter and his head shot down faster than the speed of light. Dabi could practically see the steam emanate from Izuku's forehead.

"You should walk around like this more often. You look like someone who'd be a hit with the girls." Dabi jokingly spoke out, Izuku glared at the redhead. The Todoroki just chuckled even harder, bordering on a laugh.

* * *

Izuku was expecting a large house… but this… this was something else.

He didn't know whether he was in 2028 or a classic oriental history museum. This mansion reeked of elegance and asian grandeur. The boy felt very, very, VERY poor after a quarter of a second just gawking at the damn building. His jaw was almost hitting the floor at just seeing the scale of the set of buildings.

Yes, SET of buildings. As in, several buildings within a fenced property.

"You'll catch flies." Dabi said, slightly amused that Izuku was absolutely gobsmacked at the sheer scale of his 'home'. "C'mon, let's go before you catch hypothermia…"

Dabi nudged the shirtless quirk thief to continue onward, izuku gulped his nerves down. Yeah, he was just visiting. It's not like anything bad will happen.

Dabi opened the large gate, the metal making a creek of noise from its hinges as it moved. Izuku winced, he thought they were supposed to be sneaking in.

"Fuyumi! I'm back!" Dabi called out once they reached the main entrance to the central building, lightning shot through Izuku's body. He cringed as he heard the volume at which Dabi had called out his possible sibling.

"I thought we were supposed to be hiding…" Izuku whisper-shouted at the older Todoroki as they walked across the wooden floor. The latter shrugged, not showing any sign of caring or worry.

"The training grounds are separated from the main building, they're still out back so the old man won't hear you. Besides, Fuyumi's been asking about who I've been hanging around lately…" He replied nonchalantly with a careless shrug. Izuku didn't know if dabi really didn't care, or knew that nothing bad would happen. Either way, Izuku is still skeptical of his sanity.

Izuku saw the slightly shorter todoroki arrive, her snowy-white hair being invaded by short strips of crimson. She had black-framed glasses and a soft expression on her face as she turned heel from the corner. "Oh, you're back. Did you get the gr-…" her speech was cut short when she laid her eyes on the hunched over and shirtless boy hiding behind Dabi's form. She could clearly see him fail at covering his (surprisingly) marked body. "Wh-Who's that?" She asked, Fuyumi's voice getting a bit hiccuped at seeing his brother drag an under-aged kid half-naked into his home.

"Oh, This is Izuku. He's the one I've said I was was hanging around with, remember?" Dabi shrugged, not noticing the two awkward teens looking very uncomfortable around each other.

"D-Dabi, C'mon! I-I need to get home already!" Izuku horsed out a strained whisper, shaking the taller of the two as he just rubbed his neck uncaring.

"Wh-Why isn't he wearing anything up top? I-Isn't he g-getting cold or something…?" Fuyumi never really cared for boys, even if she's well above the age where she'd normally be swooning over them. She lives with boys, in-fact; she's the only female Todoroki within the household in a few years, but seeing someone else shirtless did really get her flustered and uncomfortable. Especially so with a kid who looked like he hadn't even gone through high school yet. Let's just say she wasn't comfortable with her older brother bringing in shirtless children.

"Oh, he just had a little quirk mishap. So I'm letting him grab a tee real quick and he'll be off." Dabi replied, completely missing how the teens were pretty flustered at seeing each other. "C'mon Izuku, my room's over there." He said, nudging the shorter teen into entering the room that looked to plain to be a bedroom.

The door shut behind them, and the girl was at a loss for words. Well, she was sort-of happy that Kasuo was interacting with people other than her. But a pang of worry shot through her, she knew by the other boy's reaction that he was a loner too. She pursed her lips as she turned heel and went back to walk to the kitchen. She didn't really make a good impression, and even though her brother attracted other anti-social people she had to admit that it was good for him to find friends that could understand him. And his every questionable move.

Fuyumi did admit to herself that she probably overreacted a bit. She sighed, maybe she was socially closed off too. No, of course not. She had tonnes of friends. Like maybe, 2 of them. She grabbed the teapot, pouring some hot water within the cup and dropping some honey and tea leaves in. Hopefully this could make up for the rather awkward first meeting and patch some stuff up between them.

Looking back at it now, she probably was a social outcast too. Too many people just wanting to be friends with her because of that Todoroki Last name. She scratched her head and huffed, placing the teacups on the tray before setting off to Kasuo's room. Maybe she could find a new friend in that Izuku boy, too.

* * *

Dabi was rummaging around his small beige drawer, tossing a white tank top over to the boy. "D-Dabi, I can't wear this. Mom would see the markings the moment I come home." Izuku complained, The other boy rolled his eyes and started searching again.

He searched through white tees, and sleeveless tops. He didn't really have anything that had long sleeves that could cover izuku's arms. Well, except the long black trench coat with metal along it's sleeves that he had. It was more of a cosplay piece than anything, he'd be damned if he would just give it away.

"Oh!" He found an old hoodie that he had. He kinda buried it under every single piece of clothing that he had. Since the design was so corny. It was a pure white hoodie that had the Kanji of "Hoodie" on the chest. "Here, use this" Dabi spoke out, tossing the cloth at the boy.

Izuku caught the hoodie, making haste to put the damn thing on. Once the piece of plain clothing was on, Izuku already noticed that it was a bit tight on him. He turned to dabi with his slightly confused face.

He shrugged back at Izuku, not really caring about what his thoughts were on the clothing that he had provided. "Hey, it's a couple years old. Beggars can't be choosers." he replied.

Izuku just ignored him and looked at the backs of his palms, still very visible black marks were present. He could manage with hiding these. Well, for a bit longer he guessed.

"Kasuo? Are you okay in there?" Fuyumi's voice echoed against the closed door as the two boys heard a soft set of knocks on the door.

"Uhh, yeah. Sure. What do you need?" Dabi asked, opening the door and letting Fuyumi shuffle her way into the room.

"Uhh… I made tea. I'm sorry for the awkward introduction a while ago. It's just so strange that Kasuo brought someone in for once…" The girl spoke out, glad that Izuku wearing clothes now. "I'm sorry about a while ago. It's just that I'm not that accustom to having visitors, it's usually just Dad that has them." She awkwardly said, Dabi growling a bit at the 'Dad' part.

Izuku nodded, having a slightly red tinge on his cheeks as he leaned in to grab a cup of steaming tea. "I-It's okay. I was the one who came in uninvited." He stuttered out, he didn't really have anything else to say. He already apologized and she too said sorry for the very awkward and embarrassing fiasco that happened earlier.

"So… Izuku-san, I didn't really catch your last name." Fuyumi asked, grabbing her own cup of tea while she shuffled to give Dabi his own.

It took a few seconds for Izuku to register that someone had asked him a question, "O-Oh… It's Midoriya. Midoriya Izuku…" He replied, earning a soft yet slightly embarrassed smile from fuyumi. Okay, maybe apologizing didn't undo all the damage.

Dabi just snickered after taking a sip of his tea. "Green" he muttered underneath his breath. Izuku sighed, Dabi never really gave up on teasing him whenever he had the chance.

"I think it suits you." Fuyumi added, Izuku's attention now on the girl as she slightly choked on her drink when she realized her (not-so) carefully picked words. "N-Not that I mean that having any other name wouldn't fit you or anything, it's just that Midoriya really fits you and your…" She paused, looking at the boy for any connections to his name. "...green hair." she added.

Dabi's snicker actually got louder, catching the two other teenagers in the room off guard. Neither Fuyumi nor Izuku had heard or seen Dabi express his emotions this much other than aloof and indifference.

"E-Eh?" was the two other teen's reaction to Dabi's fit of laughter, after a couple of seconds, the laughter died down and dabi wiped a tear of happiness.

"You two are really similar aren't you?" Dabi asked the two, eliciting a confused look from Izuku and a confused head title from Fuyumi. "I'll be honest, make Izuku into a girl and you pretty much end up with a green version of yourself, Fuyumi…" He added.

It was Fuyumi that was first to contradict Dabi. "I-I'm not that awkward!" she retorted back to him, for a moment Izuku looked a bit hurt. Well, he knew of this already, he just wasn't that used to hearing it from Dabi.

Izuku didn't really have something to retort on his own, but he needed to have a comeback if he wanted to look like a decent and well-adjusted teenager.

Ah well, Izuku didn't get to say anything as Dabi managed to snake his way in and add another one of his speeches.

"Uh, yeah you are. Well, around Izuku you are… you aren't really that stutter-y with other people, aren't you?"Dabi asked, eliciting a fuming fuyumi and a blushing crimson Izuku.

"I-I'm sure she was just surprised that you had company..." Izuku tried to defend himself (and possibly Fuyumi against his bully friend).

"Y-You know I don't deal well with strangers!" Fuyumi retorted back to Dabi, he just snorted a snicker as he readied his reply.

"We've had a lot of strangers in our home, why's Izuku the only one you're so riled up about?"

"He was shirtless! You can't just expect me to believe that a shirtless kid would waltz in with you for no reason!" She fumed, the room getting a bit hotter (possibly from her quirk).

"Y-Yeah… She didn't know I'd be sh-shirtless and visiting…" Izuku whispered out, feeling very tiny at the two older teens arguing it out with him just getting in the crossfire.

"Aww, little ZuZu defending his girlfriend? That's cute, kid." Dabi spoke out, a dreading silence washing over the room.

.

.

.

"I don't like him!" Fuyumi half-screamed, her face flushing red while little sparks of fire came out of her mouth. Dabi was practically laughing at this point.

Izuku was… well, Izuku was pretty much starstruck with embarrassment. His face was practically steaming with the soft air of his dignity getting charred.

Before the conversation could continue, there was a harsh knocking on the door that startled the three teens. It was followed by a deep gravelly voice call out. "Oi! What's all the racket in there!?"

Fuyumi pursed her lips and glazed her look over to Izuku, seeing the boy very nervous and kinda scared (?) at hearing that voice. She then saw Dabi, his face angry and showing his eyes twitching.

"N-Nothing… It's just that we have a visitor." Fuyumi tried to disarm the problem, only to quickly cover her mouth and slap herself on the face after hearing herself talk. Ah, no wonder she never took on public speaking in college. She was so shit at talking, even if she'd die she would probably say something stupid.

"Who?" the voice was commanding, No doubt that it was endeavor that was behind that door. Fuyumi just swallowed her nerves and fears and just decided to follow on her faith that it would be much better to just let the old man see Izuku rather than make it up to be some sort of big deal.

She opened the door, revealing a very large and muscular man with spiky red hair and cold blue eyes. The most prominent feature on his being was that he had flames in place of a beard.

"D-Dad, this is Izuku Midoriya… He- He's a friend of Kasuo's" She gestured to the boy, Izuku instantly stood up, and taking on a polite bow.

"I-I-I'm Izuku Midoriya. Th-Thank you for having me!" he said, a little bit too loud with his voice cracking at certain parts. Sweat was dripping off of his face as the tall man just stared at him.

"Raise your head boy, I hate seeing weak-willed men." Endeavor commanded with an eye roll, izuku complied immediately.

"Shouldn't you be going home? It's late… very late…" Endeavor said, looking at his watch izuku didn't know that he spent quite a bit of time at the Todoroki's in fact. It was already 6:30 pm on his watch.

"O-Oh… I'm sorry, I'll be taking my leave then." Izuku squeaked out. Endeavor grunted, Fuyumi followed Izuku to lead him out and away from the tall man.

This left Enji and Kasuo in the room. A pregnant pause filled the air as Endeavor just stared at the other redhead.

"You shouldn't bring in commoners if you don't benefit from them…" was the only thing Enji said before leaving.

Dabi gripped unto the bed sheet, blue flames started to emerge from his head and shoulders. "No, fuck you…" he whispered out.

"I'm not like you…"

* * *

"Don't be afraid to visit again…" Fuyumi said to Izuku, making sure that her voice didn't raise higher than it needed to be.

Izuku nodded and smiled a bit even though he was blushing quite a bit, he even noticed that Fuyumi had a little bit of red flush on her face. But he decided not to comment on that. "Y-Yeah…" he weakly replied. Deciding he should start walking back home.

The walk was relatively stress free, thank the gods. But izuku was still feeling kinda worried.

He didn't need to look back on when Endeavor stormed in the room to know that Dabi was monumentally holding back from burning the man into kingdom come.

Izuku scratched the back of his hand, the phantom pain still itching at his skin. He didn't know of any valid explanation that he could say to his mother when she would find out about his… 'markings'... but he hopes she'll be understanding and just accept him.

Izuku shook his head, no. Of course she would accept him. No matter what would happen, his mother would graciously accept him with open arms.

It started to drizzle, Izuku hasted his walk back to the apartment.

It was dark, the pitter-patter of the light drizzle covering the sky put a worried expression on his face. Izuku didn't want to get a cold. And, judging by those marks on his arms, he didn't want to worry his mother even more than he already will.

Briskly pacing throughout the bustling street he makes his way towards downtown Kyoto. Izuku scoots and shuffles his way through the crowd, umbrellas sometimes hitting his figure as he made his way.

With his final step, he was in front of the minimal apartment. He sighed as he saw the raincloud shrouding the city grow heavier. A cold shiver ran down his spine as the boy knocked on the door.

There was a shuffling a bit of clatter behind the door, izuku only assumed that his mother was cooking dinner.

"Izuku…" His mother greeted him with a warm smile and kiss on his forehead. "How was your day sweetie? You've never come home this late before…" she exclaimed, Izuku just rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"It's a long story… But I visited a friend."

Inko was surprised at that, looking at the boy for a bit before smiling at him lovingly. "It's nice to hear that you're finally finding people you can hang around with…" Izuku flushed red, his mother giggled at the boys expense.

"I-I'm not that anti-social, mom…" he retorted.

* * *

Kasuo wheezed out his shaky breath, he shook his head to get the water off. He exhaled a breath, taking a longing glance at the bottle of black hair dye and splotches of black that covered his fingers.

He was doing it…

Kasuo never liked the bastard anyway, he never asked him to be his father.

"You shouldn't bring in commoners if you don't benefit from them" the words echoing in his head repeatedly. Kasuo pondered, pausing for the moment to reflect.

Was he using Izuku?

Every time he went out, he'd use the boy saying that he was working on school projects. He always used him to vent out and strengthen his quirk.

Kasuo growled, looking at his blacked out fingers as he balled them into a fist.

Like a whetstone to a blade, Izuku was the tool that helped him gain better control over his quirk.

No, it couldn't be. Kasuo was the one helping Izuku, not the other way around.

Was it?

Dabi huffed, looking at the mirror with his cold blue eyes and now raven-black hair. He grit his teeth and balled his fists, "Commoners… Benefit… Todoroki" the words swirling around in his head.

He jumped back a little, surprised that he saw the reflection of Enji on the mirror for a split second. He turned around and sent a small shot of fire behind him, only to hit the empty door and char the paint.

He exhaled a breath, he was having hallucinations again. The fumes from the dye were probably messing with his head, but he didn't care.

Kasuo blinked, he saw endeavor again in the mirror, looking back at him with his uncaring and commanding eyes.

"You were a mistake…" the reflection spoke out, Kasuo snarled and stomped his way over to the glass.

"You'll never live up to what you little brother will be… why try?" Blue flames started to lick at his shoulders and hands, his vision was going red.

"You don't know Jack-Shit about me, old man!" He yelled back, the flames growing bigger and hotter at the seams of his fingers.

"Neither do I want to know…" the hallucination bit back. Dabi growled, using his right hand and breaking the mirror as the shards scattered across the bathroom floor.

He exhaled a breath, looking at the mixture of blood and dye on his hands. He grit his teeth and washed his hands free of residue.

"You're nothing but a weak-willed boy who clings onto the coattails of his father…" He paused, and widened his eyes. He turned around to see all the little shards still having the mocking face of Endeavor plastered unto it.

"You can't escape blood…"

"No!" Kasuo yelled back, engulfing the tiles and the shards with blue flames. His breath was ragged, and his face was wet with sweat.

He didn't like this.

He tried to change it, but he can't really escape it.

Kasuo… no, Dabi looked at his palm. He lit it aflame as he remembered a little snippet of his childhood.

"Hey! You look like Endeavor…" the flames grew hotter and condensed into a roaring white. He would never look like that cursed man.

So, that's why he dyed his hair black. He rejected every thought that he was related to that man. The only reason he would use his flames was because he knew that his were strong. Possibly stronger than that fucking old man's flames in the coming years. He would change his appearance, dye his hair black to reject the Todoroki blood running in his veins. But right now, Dabi felt that-

It wasn't enough.

* * *

 **(A/N)** Sorry for the long wait, lot of stuff has happened. Competitions within my writing group have halted my writing, and writers block hit me like a fucking truck. sorry.

Btw, should I add a little segment where I explain the quirks in detail? I'm not too sure, actually.


	6. Pave the Path

"Hello listeners!" A hero, Present mic yelled out for the entire stadium to hear. "Can I have a hey!" he shouted.

Utter silence.

"Huh, tough crowd" he shrugged and scratched his head, not his problem that they acted deader than a cemetery.

"Now, you may ask 'hey, what's this practical exam going to be about?' Well, we have something special for all you listeners!" Present mic yelled in glee, using a small remote he switched the screen behind him to turn on.

The screen depicted 4 robot black figures, all of them looking like massive mechas. "So… the goal is torack up as many points as you can by destroying these robots. Some have 1 point, some have 3, and some have 2 points in them. It's indicated on the painted sigil by its side." He explained, and like lightning, someone raised their hand to ask a question, Present mic just huffed and gestured him to speak.

"Excuse me, but you have only stated 3 opponents, there are clearly 4 displayed on the screen, is it a mistake?" Contestant #122, a recommended student from Somei Academy, Present mic remembered.

"Ah yes, the zero pointer. This bad boy is mostly just used as an obstacle, I doubt you'd even see him." He shrugged off, the student gave a polite and rigid bow in acknowledgment.

"Thank you…" the contestant replied, his glasses glinting in irritation when his ears detected someone murmuring behind him. "Excuse me, but you've been muttering the entire program, if you are not serious, then please, leave this establishment."

Izuku winced, noticing the entire stadium and the people occupying it were looking at him now.

He swallowed a ball of nerves resting in his throat.

He was only reviewing his battle tactics.

Or, lack there of.

"Oi, that's enough. Get ready then head over to the busses by main building A" Present mic announced, making sure that the boy with glasses doesn't go into a full rant.

* * *

Izuku was sweating bullets.

His body shivering as the bus bumped up and down on the asphalt of the road.

He could barely keep his senses intact. He was surrounded.

His shoulder was touching with someone else since the bus was packed. He could feel them all.

All… all these quirks!

His eyes were in spirals, barely even managing to focus on the task at hand.

It was the U.A Entrance exam, specifically the practical portion.

He had already gone through the written portion with a few hiccups along the road.

Like almost tripping down the catwalk if it wasn't for a nice girl that managed to catch him with her quirk.

Or when he got told off by a blue-haired square man with glasses during the introduction for the practical portion of the test.

He wasn't being noisy, he was just trying to remember which quirk would be best to take down the numerous robots.

The bus stopped, Izuku and most of the passengers got pretty shaken up by the sudden stop.

There was a short walk, Izuku couldn't really focus with the buzz of noise that was all around him. He swallowed a large lump up spit and nervousness in his throat, he was absolutely intimidated when he saw the sheer scale of the test area.

It was large, larger than a football stadium if Izuku was being accurate. The gates could easily fit a small house within it.

He took his shaky steps while the arena buzzed with the noise of excited youngsters hoping to get into U.A

Izuku wasn't excited.

He was nervous, nervous like no other.

Sure, there were other hero schools like Somei Academy, Shiketsu High and others. But they don't come close to U.A in producing Heroes.

They don't go that extra mile to ensure everyone comes out of that school a certified and feared hero.

 _They don't go Plus Ultra._

* * *

"Start!" Present Mic, the Proctor and announcer yelled out unto the school's speakers.

There was a moment of silence… everyone just looked at the little window that Present Mic occupied with confused faces. They just got here.

"Well? There ain't no count down on a real fight. GO!" Present Mic added back to the confused teens.

Izuku blinked, and then looked around him. Everyone was gone!

He took on a sprint, taking in the fact that he was left to bite the dust while all the other examinees were already starting to rack up points for themselves.

Izuku ran, the dust trailing behind him as his desperate movements shot past the asphalt roads.

Izuku stopped, there was an ominous buzz around the corner.

A robot emerged, it's single red camera lese glowed a violent red as the large hunk of steel shot it's way towards Izuku.

The boy gasped, just taking in the fact that the robots looked extremely expensive. He didn't know if he was allowed to destroy them or not.

But he just assumed that those robots cost less than an entire mini-city replica.

Izuku grit his teeth, he decided that his most recent quirk should be appropriate for the situation.

His jumpsuit started to burn up, the tattoos on his arms and back glowed a hellish orange before he shot his hands forward.

 _'Steam Stream!'_ he screamed to himself, a reddish vortex of wind shot off his arms and slammed the robot against the wall of one of the buildings. Izuku wiped his brow free of sweat, he took another glance and noticed that the paint melted a bit after his attack. The red eye of the robot slowly died down, The boy gave a sigh of relief.

"Well… that's 3 points…" Izuku muttered to himself while he started to run off and find more robots. Izuku paused and stopped for a moment before continuing. He looked down and noticed that his shirt had been burnt along the back and his arms. Well… at least he still had some semblance of clothing.

Izuku shook his head and continued on.

Izuku wanted to become a hero.

 _More than anything._

He had to cleanse himself of his sins.

* * *

There was a room, several screens provided light for the dimly lit room.

"Look at that one, look at him grind through the dummies like they're nothing." a feminine voice spoke out, she pointed towards a screen which showed a blond boy with an explosion quirk blast himself through everyone else and down all the robots.

"He's too Violent…" another voice added, his bored tone evident through his voice. "Too excited to run into battle…"

"Ahh… we can probably fix that… right?" a chipper and cheerful voice interjected.

"I wouldn't bet on that…" the other bored voice responded.

"Enough you two, there are other contestants that require our attention" another voice, a bit more higher pitched intervened on the two arguing adults.

"Oh! Look at that one!" The female voice said. Their attentions were caught when one of the screens light a glorious shade of orange. It depicted a boy with messy green hair and red pupil filled eyes with burning tattoos around his arms and back. He had tears in his eyes while he gripped onto the arm that just shot off a stream of heated air against a 2-pointer Robot. His shirt was burnt into a black and gray crisp, it hanged off of his waist as his torso was left bare. Participant #132, some of the teachers remembered.

Strange boy.

He was registered as a quirkless kid.

"Wow… you'd think he'd take extra measures when using his quirk…" the Chipper and energetic voice commented. He noticed that the boy always had tears in his eyes whenever he used his quirk, possibly from the burning tattoos that covered his being.

"Another reckless child, like you, Hizashi…" the bored voice replied dryly.

"Aww… don't be like that Shouta. Look at him go, and hey! I'm not that reckless…" Hizashi pouted, the only female in the room snickering. "Oi, what the hell are you laughing about, Nemuri-chan?"

It was a raven-haired woman, dressed in a rather revealing outfit that resembled lingerie. "Nothing… It's nothing…" She replied out, still having a small snicker in her voice.

"Okay… listen here you shotacon…" Hizashi started.

Before the two adults could go at each others teeth, another person intervened before they could start mauling each other.

"Hey! Look, you two should stop before I give you a salary deduction…" indeed like lightning, the two heroes stopped their bickering in a split second.

"Isn't that a bit cruel, Nedzu?" Shouta asked, his eyebrow raised in mild surprise.

"It's necessary, because all of you need to notice that almost all of the Robots are down." Nedzu stated, the teachers shifting their attentions to the little screen on their right side swiftly dropping down the numbers.

 _ **50**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **42**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **30**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **24**_

"Perhaps we need to make things more interesting?" Nedzu asked the teachers, they took on several surprised and concerned looks on their faces. Nedzu had a sadistic glint to his eye as he produced a small remote with a single red button in it's center.

"Oh dear…" Nemuri chided, looking concerned at the test takers while the other teachers protested.

"But Nedzu, that robot is only reserved for especially violent participants" Yagi Toshinori, a blond skeleton of a man warned from across the corner of the room.

"This generation feels strong Yagi-san, can you feel it? I'm just testing whether my gut is correct." Nedzu

The other teachers just stood there silent, not wanting to delve deeper into debate with this little bear-dog-man-thing that just happened to be the principal of this school.

Nedzu smiled his creepy smile, he flipped the glass covering the button. He gave a short breath before pressing it. The button glowed a murderous red as the ground started to shake, even the teachers were struggling to keep their footing while the mini-tremor went by.

Nedzu smiled. "Now the real fun begins"

* * *

Izuku was running as fast as he could, his head was going rampant in trying to find Robots to break.

He only had 5 points.

Izuku broke 2 Robots, a single 3 pointer and another 2 pointer. Everywhere he looked there were other examinees that had taken their chance to down the robots there.

He couldn't find any robots left.

Izuku stumbled, a tremor suddenly ripping through the ground before he fell flat on his ass.

"Ouch…" Izuku muttered, debris and stone on his landing point made him extremely uncomfortable.

Izuku rubbed his nape, confused that there was a sudden earthquake in the middle of the test. Izuku tried standing up, thinking that this day couldn't get anymore stressful.

Then the explosion happened.

Izuku shielded his eyes with his arms, the tattoos burning any wooden or paper-based debris that flew past him. He squinted, a huge plume of smoke covered the center of the city-scape.

"Wh-what the…" there were screams around him, Izuku shifted his head to see other contestants scrambling to get out of whatever was in that huge smoke plume.

There was a buzz, an ominous hum of engines and turbines starting. A single red eye glowed underneath the smoke.

"O-oh…" Izuku's jaw dropped, a huge robot swung its arm aside and cleared the smoke to reveal its gargantuan size.

"Th-The Zero pointer…" Izuku muttered in awe and fear, his body seizing up shivering at the sheer scale of the beast. Izuku was slowly crawling his way backwards, thinking that his life was much more valuable than getting points for a Hero school.

His hearing was buzzed, his scarlet Irises moving around, uncontrollable from the ball of nerves in his heart.

He couldn't hear anything else, Izuku swallowed a lump of nervous spit as the boy slowly got up and began to run along with the crowd.

His hearing was blocked off by static, his adrenaline pumping up to full blast while he slowly but surely picked up pace.

He was a coward.

Izuku felt horrible. All that effort for naught. All those people's lives ruined for nothing.

"H-Help…" Izuku paused, his thoughts were stopped. His breath went ragged and his body reluctantly swung its way to the source of the little whimper.

Izuku's eyes widened, his heart dropped with what he saw.

A girl, with short purple asymmetric bangs lied struggling. There was a large hunk of scrap metal toppled over her figure. She was dirty and ragged from all the dirt and dust that the Robot kicked up. And that wasn't the most alarming part of this situation.

The large robot was moving closer and closer, it's every footstep left a tremor through the ground.

The Robot loomed closer and closer, Izuku's body seizing up once more while every reasonable person fleeing the scene.

 _"Pl-Please… anyone… Help me…"_ The words coming from the girl were heart-wrenching. Izuku was in shambles, he couldn't think straight.

"Huh?…" Izuku muttered to himself, his body was picking up speed towards the girl despite his own protest. He didn't know what was going on!

His body was moving on its own!

"Make way!" Izuku screamed, shoving other participants aside while he ran towards the robot. He shoved and pushed others away while he ran… his body running despite his own protest.

Izuku didn't know what was happening, or what he was even doing anymore.

But he wanted to become a hero.

No.

He needed to become a hero.

 _More than anything._

Izuku ran, the dust trailing behind him. The sweat dripping off of him and the tattoos on his arms and back were glowing fiercer and fiercer.

"H-here, L-Let me help!" Izuku spoke out pleadingly while attempting to remove the hunk of metal on top of her.

Izuku gave a huff, nerves popping out of the side of his head while trying to lift the damn thing.

Holy shit it was heavy.

Izuku let out a gasp of breath, only managing to lift the thing a few centimeters off.

Izuku looked above, seeing the Robot getting closer and closer. Like a few meters closer.

"S-Stay here… I-I'll see if I can do anything…" The All For One User spoke out. He stood up, not really knowing what to do next. His head was in shambles and his body went rigid.

The Robot's fist reeled back, it's single eye glowed red and was locked on the boy.

Time slowed down for the quirk thief. His heart dropped and his sweat ran cold.

He stared up to see the giant fist hurdling it's way towards him and the girl.

* * *

The Teachers were watching with a bated breath. Hanging on to the edge of their seats.

They knew that the robot would automatically stop its attack when its fist would stop 10 meters from it's target.

U.A would never let any of their students get harmed by their own hand.

"All of them are running away…" Nemuri commented, slightly disappointed that almost all the contestants ran away with their tail between their legs.

"Make way!" the teachers got their attention taken from them, they quickly turned to look at another screen that depicted the same green-haired boy from before.

Yagi's eyebrows shot up, he looked at the screen with a smirk. "I wouldn't really say that…" he said, All Might was surprised. It was that kid from the tunnel, the one with the fire quirk if he recalled.

The teachers watched as Izuku stopped suddenly, and started to slowly but surely make his way towards the girl trapped under rubble. His slow movements started to swiften into a sprint, and then into a full on run.

"He's got balls, I'll give him that…" Hizashi shrugged off, praising the boy for his tight and strong conviction.

"That's called recklessness" Aizawa chided back, Hizashi just sighed and continued on.

"He has the heart and conviction, but does he have the strength to back it up?" Nedzu asked, his smile never leaving his mousey face. "Last I checked, he still only had 5 Villain points"

Yagi smirked, looking at the boy try to pry the metal off of the girl. "Then it's a good thing there are Rescue points then…"

Nedzu nodded in acknowledgment. "If he saves her, that is…" he added, the teachers switched their attention from him back to the screen. "I wouldn't bet on it, Yagi-san" Nedzu gave his creepy smile, a little sadistic glint in his eye made all of the teachers worried about the participants. The green-haired boy in particular.

"Nedzu-san… I know what you're thinking… and I don't like it…" Hizashi stated, a nervous bead of sweat dripping down from his forehead while the little mouse-thing merely chuckled at his statement.

"Oh dear… these kids won't stand a chance…" Nemuri commented, she gave out a sigh while watching the other screens depicting running children.

* * *

Izuku's mind was blank.

His body was moving for some reason.

His mind was in shambles, his breath was ragged, and his heart was beating faster than a rocket engine.

His sweat was running cold as his pace started to pick up.

He was actually doing this?

He didn't know anything else! He was just winging the whole damn thing!

It's not like he has much time to think and plan.

His body was moving on its own.

Izuku's pulse quickened, a huge lump on his throat formed when he saw the massive robot's fist reel back.

He fired his quirk up, not really thinking about what he was going to do next. The boy was just moving on instinct and pure instinct alone.

He gave out a muffled whimper, the tattoos burning at the seams of his skin, smoke emerged from the marks. A tear slid down his eye, _he didn't have time for this!_

Izuku jumped, he used the hot winds from his quirk to boost him up a few meters.

He didn't know what he was doing!

Izuku was practically flying up to the robot's head. But alas, he could only reach the lower torso.

He stopped boosting himself up and reeled both his hands mid-air. Izuku was starting to fall, but he didn't care or notice.

He needed to do this.

It's the least he can do.

He'll become a hero.

 _ **MORE THAN ANYTHING.**_

The boy winced, the tattoos on his arms and back were blazing hotter than what he had initially experienced. Tears leaked from his eyes, his fingers and wrists writing in pain while he readied himself for the _(possibly)_ dumbest thing he'll ever do. The air around him swirled violently, the view around it getting distorted from all the heat it exuded. He could feel the skin around the markings getting burnt off and peeling.

Izuku clapped his hands together, a huge and hot gale shot out of his hands as it hit the robot square on the pelvis. His hands were starting to bleed, the black markings had stretching fissures and burnt flesh around them.

The huge robot toppled over, it lost its footing from the enormous shove that it have received. Dust and debris scattered throughout the whole cityscape, the crash left a roaring boom throughout the entire testing arena.

Izuku let out a breath, his whole upper torso numb from all the pain.

He closed his eyes, the static ringing in his ears were getting louder and louder.

There was this feeling again, he couldn't quite make it out…

 _Oh… right…_

Izuku was unconscious at this point, giving in to relieving himself of all his senses.

But he knew one thing.

 _This was the feeling of death._

He was falling.

Descending form the hundreds of meters that he managed to fly himself up to.

He was hurtling down, his back and arms left lacerated and wounded. The blood and sweat that he shed descended with him, falling like drops of rain.

He was falling headfirst, the little pieces of cloth that surrounded his torso were shed. Izuku didn't care.

He had already done what he intended.

 _Now, he just let go._

However.

The boy was sent off course, a sonic wave hit him by his side. Hurdling him over to another building, the boy managed to crash into a window and landed in the small shards of glass that accompanied his graceful landing.

Izuku woke up with a groan, his bloodshot eyes slowly opening from all the pain he was in. Shards of glass were lodged within his already burnt back and lower legs. Nicks, cuts, and bruises were present on his freckled face.

He had not expected this much pain.

If he wasn't on the brink of unconsciousness, then he would probably be screaming.

His breath was heavy, eyes struggling to stay open. The veins on his eyeballs were blood red while his own scarlet eyes were slowly crossing and uncrossing to see what and where he landed in.

He could not focus in this much fatigue and pain.

His eyes struggled to stay open, slowly shuttering and shaking, the last thing that he saw was a blurry image with a lot of pink and white.

* * *

A loud buzzer rang throughout the entire city-scape.

No one could say anything, no words, no sounds, and no murmurs.

They were speechless.

All of them.

They just saw a kid almost get sent into the deathbed if it wasn't the last clutch moment that the girl managed to get in.

Kyouka Jirou, a purple-haired girl struggled against a piece of debris. She had a pretty simple mutation quirk that added headphone-jacks by her earlobes. They were much more useful that one can think of at first sight.

She couldn't take seeing the only person trying to help her; die.

She only managed to get a leg out of the metallic trap.

She plugged in her earlobe to her leg-speakers and shot the strongest sonic wave that she could manage.

She toppled over under the scrap-metal and huffed out exhaustedly, her breath ragged and the sweat starting to pool up under her shirt.

The image of that green-headed boys' figure dropping from the sky like a shot bird got burnt into her mind.

Literally and figuratively, since the flash of orange that surrounded him managed to glare it into her eyes.

She heard a grunt, and suddenly the weight on her was free.

"Are you alright deary? That was quite the weight that fell on you…" a short- old woman asked, she had a pink visor and a large syringe in place of a walking stick. She waved her hand and the man assisting her took off with the scrap metal in hand.

The old woman rubbed her chin while circling around Jirou, the teen was too exhausted to question or even care about what was going to happen.

Then the old ha- Womans' lips extended and gave Jirou a peck on the forehead. She widened her eyes, but before she could even get a word in; the wounds, the bruises, and the broken bones were healed in mere moments.

Though, this made her even more on the brink of unconsciousness.

"Oi, take this one to the infirmary too…" the medic called out to her staff. Jirous' eyes were heavy, she didn't really care anymore. So she just let it happened and decided to get some sleep in.

But before she could get in a single wink of sleep, she heard something before succumbing to unconsciousness.

"Now, where's that other one… the reckless one with a fire quirk. I swear, Nedzu is trying to kill these students. I wouldn't be surprised if the sports festival would become a student purge" Jirou didn't hear everything, but she could make the sentence out. She felt a splash of relief hit herself.

At least he wasn't dead.

The aged medic, or more notably; Recovery Girl, was absolutely livid.

Her aged body slowly creaked their way up the stairs of the building. She huffed and puffed while struggling to climb up the stairs.

 _Damn that Nedzu!_

Not only was this the most dangerous stunt that he had pulled of, but it also was the single U.A exam where a student managed to crash into the fourth floor of a skyscraper replica.

And of course there wasn't any power to the makeshift elevator.

 _"It would just be a waste of money to spend on electronics on a replica city"_ was his exact words, though they lacked the lick of sarcasm that Recovery girl added when she thought about it.

Three flights of stairs.

THREE FLIGHTS OF STAIRS!

A person of her age and status should not subject themselves to this kind of torture.

A couple of steps and minutes later, she was there.

She looked at the boy in question.

Third degree burns on the back, arms, and hands. Metal and glass shards lodged into his skin, no doubt she needed to test him for tetanus. Three broken ribs, a broken leg, cuts everywhere, and a possible concussion.

Recovery girl bit her nail, a simple use of her quirk could not heal all of this. The glass and cuts were pretty easy, but his exhaustion was worrisome. And not to mention the third-degree burns splattered across his upper torso.

She gave a loud click of her tongue, only now noticing the small pool of blood that the boy was passed out on. More complications to this reckless little shit that had no idea about self-limitation and the dangers of their own quirk.

"Boys! Get the stretcher, this one's serious!" she called out to her medic team, she grit her teeth.

 _Damn that Nedzu!_

She was going to chew him up and spit him out for this one!

She grunted, following back down the 3 flights of stairs that she dreaded.

Why did she even join the U.A faculty?

* * *

The U.A teaching faculty were breath-taken.

Not only from the very bold, very risky, and very stupid move that one of the participants

But the sheer damage the boy retained.

For a lack of a better term, the teachers panicked when they saw the boy hurdle down the sky.

All Might was about to burst out the door in his muscle form, then they saw him getting shot into a building by one of the participants.

They exhaled a breath of slight relief, but it was a short one due to the damage that they knew the boy was in.

"I rang Recovery Girl, she'll be on the scene shortly…" Shouta spoke out, slightly glaring at the mousy principal.

"I-I think we're going to be subjected to a lawsuit after this…" Nemuri added her own two cents, this was the most destructive and dangerous test she's seen.

"What were you thinking!? That boy could've died there!" Hizashi berated the principal. Said mouse just waved his hand with a smile, the teachers getting worried about the boy in question who almost died.

Nedzu just smiled and brushed off all the flack that he was receiving.

Because he was right.

The small mouse-man took a glance at the scoreboard, very intrigued at the result.

 _*First Place*_

 _*Midoriya Izuku, Participant #132*_

 _*5 Villain Points, 60 Rescue points. 65 Total Points*_

"Interesting…" he rubbed his chin in thought, that boy was very interesting. The fact that he ranked first almost exclusively on rescue points was very interesting. The green haired boy was the only one with rescue points in the entire exam.

 _The virtue of a true hero._

To put one's safety second in favor of other lives.

Nedzu would be keeping tabs on the boy.

* * *

Izuku gasped, his eyes shooting open with reluctant speed.

He groaned, he felt like he had just been hit by a truck.

He rubbed his head, or at least, he attempted to.

A throbbing pain hit his left inner elbow, he winced. Only now did he notice that he was back into a hospital bed with a medical drip attached to his arm.

"Ughh… what-what happened?" he groaned out, using his right hand to rub his head back into sanity.

"A very stupid decision is what happened, that's what" Izuku was alert, he swung his head to the side to see an old woman with crossed arms. She looked very tired and very annoyed at the young teen.

Izuku shot out of his bed in a sitting position, regretting it moments later when he felt his entire body ache with pain. He groaned and winced, he was sore.

"Don't move too much! You're still healing from the surgery!" Izuku paused, and then paled significantly…

"S-Surgery?" Izuku asked, his lip trembling from asking. "Wh-What happened!? A-After the robot?" His voice raising in concern.

 _Surgery?_

What did he do!?

"Well, crashing into a building is one thing. Having glass lodged in you is another. Do you know how long it took us to get all of the glass shards out of you!? 4 hours, 4 HOURS. You careless little whelp, you should be thanking me. I couldn't use my quirk on you since that would just be instant death, thank god we had someone with a precision quirk or the time we took could be well over triple." She scolded the boy, smacking his head with her syringe-like cane. The boy winced at her tone, yes, what he did was indeed very stupid.

"Now hurry up and leave, all your vitals are in order and I loathe to see you stay here longer than you already have to. And don't even think of running or doing anything physically extensive! I will not redo those stitches of yours ,little boy. Now shoo…" She scolded and scolded and scolded. Izuku practically just tuned her voice out. Much more intrigued at the fact that he hadn't have to spend a dime was a very surprising fact. Izuku rubbed his eyes, bag of clothes getting tossed his way before he walked off while the old woman just shooed him off.

Izuku was walking off to the bathroom. He walked with a limp, not very comfortable with how sensitive he was. He winced every time he took a step, it's like his leg was dislocated or something.

But judging by what the nurse had said to him, that was probably what had happened. Or worse.

There was a simple white t-shirt, a pair of plain black sneakers, and jeans. Izuku blinked twice when he put them on. How did they know his size?

The boy just shook his head, not really caring about that matter.

Though, there was another topic that he absolutely dreaded.

He only had 5 villain points.

He walked out of the room he occupied and out of the U.A medical ward after a bit of scolding from the school nurse.

His mind was blank and his eyes were in spirals. Izuku's heart reached his chest and his perspiration started back up.

A lump formed itself in his throat.

He, only now, realized that he had only scored 5 points in the entirety of the practical exams.

A few tears slipped his desperate attempt at control.

All those people he had trampled, lacerated, left unconscious on a dirty alleyway.

Their sacrifices were for naught.

He gave a huff, wiping off the tears trailing down his face harsher than necessary.

 **No.**

He refused to succumb to failure.

A steely conviction overcame his scarlet eyes.

He would become a hero.

 _No matter the cost._

* * *

A man hummed a chipper tune, despite all the tubes and needles piercing his skin, he was in a good mood.

All for One.

His hair was gone, his eyes were gone, even his nose was gone. All that was left was a slab of scar tissue left on his face.

Despite that.

Despite all that.

He was in a good mood.

 _Why?_

Well, the answers laid before him.

A large tube, semi-translucent liquid filled the large tube. He smiled, pushing away the several needles and tubes infesting his head.

There was something inside.

Someone was a much more suitable term.

The first successful experiment he's had in a while.

An artificial human.

A "Noumu" if you will…

It had navy-blue skin, ripping muscles, blank-lifeless eyes. A beak adorned its mouth, its exposed brain was another interesting thing to factor in.

He wiped the dust off the tube, revealing the beast's unblinking eyes and toothed beak. Truly something to be feared.

He walked over to a small table, two test-tubes elegantly placed on a mahogany stand.

He had something special in mind.

Quirks… Quirks were a complicated thing.

On one hand, they brought power and might to those lucky enough to get a strong one.

And on the other hand, they brought bloodshed and violence to those unlucky enough to be on the receiving end of a strong quirk.

All for One winced internally, feeling the sensation of himself pulling out a quirk.

A murky liquid escaped his hand, it was colored bright gold with little black flakes of whatever it was.

He dumped the liquid in one of the test-tubes. He gave out a short breath, it was always a hassle to materialize a quirk and pull it out. But this was so worth it, considering his goal.

To topple the pillar of peace to a pile of smolder debris.

All Might, his arch-nemesis and the eighth One For All wielder.

He was holding everything up, and he was the fence that held all these sheep.

Unable to think for themselves, unable to defend themselves, unable to use their own powers for themselves.

 _Disgusting._

They were too dependent on the old fool, too scared to go against his vision and teachings, too complacent with their current standing.

Now, look at All for One.

Someone deemed to be immoral and "evil" for opposing All might.

They forget.

He too used to be the pillar of peace.

When quirks first emerged.

People were scared, about these demonic powers.

He was the cure.

Now look at what happened.

He's the villain now.

Inhuman experiments, quirk theft, and several accounts of murder.

Well, first off. It is in human nature to push boundaries, it would be calling the kettle black if they said that it was immoral to test people's limits.

Where were they when quirks were first discovered?

All for One shivered to himself, truly he has lived through the dark ages. If his acts were considered immoral, he doesn't know what they would brand those times.

And second, their sacrifice was necessary for his cause. Surely one persons' quirk could be forfeit for a greater cause?

That cause is to end the idolization of violence, and make people think for themselves.

And finally, his kills.

They were for a greater cause.

Their lives were a small price to pay for his progress.

Like this beauty right here.

All for one took a glance at the two test-tubes. One had a viscous gold liquid with black flakes, while the other one had a very runny green liquid.

Shock absorption and Hyper Regeneration respectively.

Two quirks to absolutely negate any single blow All Might can deal.

He would use these quirks for himself, but-

His student and apprentice needs them more.

Noumu, for a lack of a better term, was a tool.

A chisel, if you will.

There is that slight chance that it might not work, the small chance that the pillar won't be toppled down.

But like a chisel, it will carve the way to a better, more suitable future.

If they cannot crash him down with one fell swoop, then they will slowly chisel him down to size.

A soft chuckle escaped his lips.

His apprentice, the grandson of his previous nemesis.

But now, one of his strongest trump cards.

But…

His expression became neutral, rigid features adorned the scarred face.

He remembered who he was supposed to retrieve.

He did not take him early on, he didn't make him into a stone cold killer, he didn't make him his personal weapon.

 _Midoriya Izuku._

His son, and the only other person who has All for One.

He was surprised that the news discussed of random quirk thefts. He assumed that his little boy was starting to experiment with his quirk.

All for One poured the contents of the test-tubes into individual containers leading to the Noumu's body, effectively pouring in the quirks that his new weapon needed.

Weapon…

The main reason why he did not take Izuku in and raise him himself was because he simply cannot.

He needs a successor, not a weapon.

He needs someone to see his ideas and beliefs and make them blossom.

Not some mindless weapon that follows his orders without a question.

And by his appearance alone.

He cannot confront him directly.

Not now, not in this situation.

All for one frowned, biting on the tip of his fingernail.

He needed something to skew his son into his favor.

He has been raised and molded by heroes.

That alone was a worrying fact.

But he let that slide.

Heroes could give him the little boost that he needed.

All for One would be the final nail in the coffin.

All for One made a mistake, not intervening enough in Izuku's life.

It was all All Mights' fault! If he hadn't meddled with him then he would be already done at this point.

But, nevertheless, All for One will return.

 _And he will get his most important piece back into the board._

* * *

 _(A/N) Looking for a Beta reader with a discord account, PM me if you're interested_


End file.
